Edwige Blumen : Pensée sous la cendre
by AngelScythe
Summary: Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas accompagné ? Matt sentait le besoin de rejoindre Mello maintenant.
1. Prologue:Mail Jeevas

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Victor, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

Note : Il y a aura vraisemblablement trois volets à cette fic. Le premier, vous venez de l'ouvrir, « Pensée sous la cendre » donc, le deuxième s'appellera « Percer la neige » et le troisième « Elle avait le parfum de l'Acanthe »

Note 2 : Ma béta ayant quelques problèmes n'a pas put corriger ma fic. Je renoterais la correction quand elle me la donnera. Excusez mes fautes. Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Prologue : Mail Jeevas.**_

Premier Février mil neuf-cent nonante.

Les cris de madame Jeevas se propageaient dans la pièce. Ses cheveux roux étaient trempés de sueur et ses yeux pareils à une belle prairie éclairée par le soleil fixaient le ciel avec douleur. Elle serrait les draps entre ses doigts. Ils blanchissaient tant elle les serrait.

À l'instar de Dimitri, son aîné âgé de seize ans, et d'Anastasia, sa magnifique fille de quatorze ans, elle voulait accoucher de ce petit ange sans péridural. Elle avait encore la joie d'attendre pour savoir s'il serait un garçon ou une fille. Elle voulait garder la surprise, comme son mari le désirait aussi.

Elle espérait aussi, que sa souffrance prouverait à cet adorable enfant à venir tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et lui porterait. Elle avait aimé chacune de ses enfants, et elle aimerait tout autant celui-là.

Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais sentit pareil douleur. Elle sentait son corps se déchirait, l'envie de laisser des larmes coulées, pourquoi c'était si dur alors que ça lui avait semblé si facile pour les deux premiers. Mais…plus elle poussait pour que cet enfant vienne au monde, plus elle sentait qu'elle le quittait.

Elle répétait toujours et sans cesse que pour chaque vie, il fallait en donnée une autre en échange. Et si elle devrait laisser Dimitri et Anastasia, elle était quand même heureuse d'offrir sa vie pour son enfant à naître. Après tout, ils étaient en âge de comprendre la mort, en âge de se débrouiller dans la vie, puis Nicolas était là, il était un bon père !

Et ce petit, elle voulait qu'il naisse, elle voulait lui donner la vie. Parce que ses enfants étaient la chose la plus précieuse pour elle. Elle l'aimerait ce petit, ou cette petite, de là-haut s'il le fallait, mais elle le désirait tellement, peut-être plus que les autres.

C'était vrai que pour Dimitri, elle venait de se mariée et elle avait encore dix-sept ans. Pour Anastasia, elle était toujours mineure mais elle s'était trouvé un travail pour joindre les deux bouts avec son mari. Mais à trente-trois ans, sur le chômage, elle pourrait choyer ce petit ange et le réchauffer durant les dures nuits froides de Russie.

Son visage s'illumina en entendant le cri du petit être. Avec les dernières forces, qu'une quelconque force divine, auquel elle croyait, lui avait données, elle tendit les mains pour prendre le bébé.

Nicolas coupa rapidement le cordon en couvant ce petit être du regard. Une jeune sage femme lava, pesa et mesura le bébé. Cette mère voulait qu'elle se dépêche, se battant contre le dernier souffle qu'elle pousserait.

Enfin, la jeune femme lui mit le bébé dans les bras en lui disant doucement :

-C'est un merveilleux petit garçon.

- Mon petit envoyé des anges, mon petit Mail, prend soin de toi. Souffla-t-elle en lui passant une gourmette à son poignet.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur son front et ferma ses yeux couleurs d'une prairie illuminé par le bonheur pour l'éternité. Contre sa poitrine le petit Mail se mit à pleurer, semblant comprendre la mort de sa mère.

Nicolas se tendit, sa femme était morte ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il s'approcha du corps inerte et lança un regard noir à ce bébé aux cheveux roux à l'instar de sa femme. Ses yeux étaient encore bleutés.

Mail…il trouvait ce nom horrible mais c'était la dernière volonté de sa femme. Et même morte, elle restait magnifique avec cette peau pâle et ses longs cheveux couleurs de feu.


	2. Chapitre 1: Admission

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Victor, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Admission.**_

-Nicolas, Nicolas, Nicolas…c'est ton fils bon sang ! Releva un vieil homme attablé à une table en bois sur une terrasse dehors près d'un grand et beau jardin en regardant un bambin de deux ans courir dans l'herbe verte, comme ses yeux, derrière des papillons aux couleurs chatoyantes.

- Mon fils ? C'était Dimitri ! Mais il vient de partir pour ne pas rester avec ce monstre ! Regarde-le ! Il a tué sa mère ! La seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée ! S'écria le dénommé Nicolas en colère en désignant le bébé qui venait de tomber.

Mail se mit à pleurer. Nicolas lui jeta un regard méprisant, tout comme une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roux, installé dans une chaise longue. Ses cheveux lui tombaient habituellement jusqu'aux reins mais elle les attachait en chignon. Elle avait une poitrine voluptueuse enfermée dans un petit haut. Ses yeux étaient pareils à une herbe fraichement tondue.

Elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, si ce n'est ses yeux plus foncé. Elle avait la peau pâle comme elle. Mais elle haïssait son petit frère, tout comme Dimitri et Nicolas, pour lui avoir prit cette femme exceptionnel.

Le vieil homme soupira en voyant la réaction des Jeevas. Il se leva de sa chaise et prit le bambin dans ses bras afin de la consoler doucement. Le petit Mail se calma après un moment et appuya sa tête contre l'homme.

-Je ne veux plus de lui ici ! J'ai envie de le tuer dès que je le vois ! Annonça froidement Nicolas, et peut lui importait que son fils puisse comprendre ses mots.

- Mais…

- Il m'a prit la femme de ma vie Roger ! Il a tué sa mère ! C'est un monstre, tu t'en rends compte ? Le coupa Nicolas en agrippant ses cheveux noirs, la hargne dans les yeux et avec un ton de dément.

-Ce n'est qu'un bébé…il n'a jamais voulu naître en prenant sa vie ! Protesta le dénommé Roger.

- C'est ce que tu crois ! Ce gosse à un mauvais fond ! Il finira délinquant. Il se droguera, finira par fréquenté de mauvaise personne, je suis presque sûr qu'il fréquentera la mafia.

- Pas si tu l'éduques bien ! Protesta encore une fois le vieil homme.

- Je veux qu'il meurt et non qu'il soit éduqué !

- Nicolas… réfléchit un peu ! Elle n'aurait pas aimé que l'enfant pour qui elle a donné sa vie avec amour quitte ce monde par la seul et unique faute de celui qu'elle aime.

Nicolas baissa la tête sous ses mots si douloureusement vrais. Coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il tourna la tête vers Anastasia, livre en main, tâchant de faire bronzer sa peau si pâle. Il déglutit difficilement.

Il appela sa fille et lui désigna le bébé. Celle-ci hocha la tête, ferma son livre et vint prendre le bambin des bras de Roger. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et coucha dans un berceau le petit être déjà endormi.

Elle observa la peluche panda, c'était celle de sa mère. Elle lui avait légué dans un testament, changé quelques jours avant sa mort, à croire qu'elle connaissait sa destinée.

Anastasia ouvrit la fenêtre pour écouter son père parler avec le vieil ami de la famille. Elle s'appuya sur le grand appuie de fenêtre et laissa le vent s'engouffrer dans les mèches qui ne tenaient pas dans son chignon.

-…Tu n'es pas venu d'Angleterre pour rien, Roger ! Même si je suis un ami, tu n'avais aucune raison de faire ça, de laisser ses enfants dont tu me parles si souvent dans tes lettres.

- Je suis venu voir un vieil ami, Nicolas ! Je ne peux pas accepter Mail, il t'a encore. C'est un orphelinat ! Expliqua calmement Roger qui s'était rassit.

- Je suis prêt à retirer mes droits sur lui, mais bon sang, prend-le. Si tu ne le fais pas ! Je le tuerais ! Annonça froidement Nicolas, mais d'une voix plus base.

Ils avaient bon avoir une grande maison et aucune habitation sur plusieurs centaines de mètres autour d'eux, il ne voulait pas qu'un quelconque passant puisse se douté de ses intentions morbides.

-A ses cinq ans… ainsi tu auras le temps de revoir tes choix, Nicolas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr de moi ! Je veux qu'il disparaisse de ma maison, de ma vie, c'est tout. Quand je te le donnerais, ça sera enfin comme s'il n'avait jamais existé pour moi.

- Au cas où ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Dit lentement Roger avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- Tu ne reviendras pas sur ton avis ?

- Non ! Mail est déjà un garçon très intelligent, il fait des choses que d'autres enfant de son âge ne font pas, il aura sa place à la Wammy's, c'est sûr.

Anastasia se retira de la fenêtre. Elle regarda son petit frère, suçant doucement son pouce et elle sourit. Il partirait, elle n'aurait plus à le voir. Mais en le voyant comme ça, elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr comme son père le lui avait inculqué, il était adorable.

Elle se pencha et embrassa son front, y déposant une marque de rouge à lèvre rouge pétant.

-Dors bien petit Mail, que chaque jour te soit beau et que le futur qu'il a annoncé ne soit jamais tien. Moi, je sais bien que tu devras traverser des épreuves difficiles, comme tout le monde, mais tu trouveras l'amour…mais ne fait pas de bêtise ou tu mourras jeune… Mail…tu es vraiment un ange… je suis sûr que de là où elle nous regarde, elle est heureuse de te voir grandir. Dit-elle doucement.

Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur le visage endormi.


	3. Chapitre 2: Tu n'as pas envie de mourir?

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Vick, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Tu n'as pas envie…de mourir ?**_

Mail avait trois ans, on était le dix février. Il courait un peu partout puis vint voir Anastasia. Cette dernière avait toujours un air froid devant son père, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de câliner ce petit être si adorable et aimant sous le couvert de sa chambre.

Mais depuis quelque jour Mail et Anastasia se faisaient de plus en plus câlin. Il ressentait la tristesse chez sa sœur. Il l'entendait parfois pleurer et ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Ce jour-là, il s'approcha d'elle en tenant la gourmette que son père lui avait donnée ce matin même. Gourmette qui tenait à son poignet grâce à des crans rapproché.

La rousse, installée dans le sofa, près d'un beau et chaud radiateur, essayait d'étudier pour les examens à venir. Elle lui accorda un instant pour lui dire ce qu'il y avait sur la gourmette et ainsi lui expliquer pour la mort de leur mère.

Le petit Mail pleura un long moment avant de se ressaisir comme personne ne daignait s'occuper de lui. Il se mit à marcher autour du sofa avec une mine plus que boudeuse. Nicolas lui posa un regard.

Ses amis le trouvaient a-do-ra-ble. Lui, il trouvait qu'il ressemblait au diable en personne. Il le trouvait tout simplement monstrueux. Ce jour-là, il était particulièrement en colère. Ainsi, c'est dominé par ce pêché qu'il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de l'enfant.

Pourquoi c'était lui qui avait le droit d'avoir cette gourmette, pourquoi ce n'était pas lui ? Il l'attrapa violement et le jeta conte le mur. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du petit roux et il se mit à pleurer plus fort que tout à l'heure. Cela alerta Anastasia qui sortit les yeux de ses devoirs. Elle se leva pour venir en aide à son petit frère.

-Ne bouge pas ! Cria sèchement Nicolas.

Il tourna son regard de dément vers le petit et il abattit son poing sur lui. Il continua de le frapper jusqu'à ce que le petit gîsse au sol, cessant de pleurer même s'il en avait l'envie. Nicolas lui donna un dernier coup de pied avant de s'en aller non s'en avoir crié un ordre à sa fille.

Cette dernière, apeurée, se leva et prit le bambin dans ses bras. Elle le soigna tendrement et ne laissa plus son père s'en approcher. À mesure que les jours passaient, il semblait devenir de plus en plus fou mais Anastasia le savait, elle essayait de protéger son petit frère au mieux, mais elle allait aussi à l'école.

Un lundi, elle le laissa aller jouer dehors avant de partir à l'école. Le petit alla s'amuser dans la neige jusqu'à qu'il ait froid. Il voulu alors rentrer, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il avait froid. Il frappa de ses petits poings sur la porte, espérant que son père viendrait lui ouvrir.

-Porte, ouvre ! Dit-il en la frappant.

Mais elle lui résistait, elle le laissait dehors. Et les barrières étaient fermés, il était cloué dans ce jardin aux couleurs de la pureté. Il attendit, frappant de temps à autre contre la porte. Il s'était assis dans la neige. Il ne tarda à frissonner. C'était très désagréable. Il jouait un peu avec la neige, la prenant entre ses petites mains chaudement gantée.

-Neige…Dit-il doucement.

Il la regarda longuement avant de lever le regard vers un oiseau. Il se leva et essaya de l'attraper, mais il était bien trop haut. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi est-il dehors ? Pourquoi son père le frappait ? Pourquoi cet oiseau refusait de venir près de lui ?

-Maman… Appela-t-il en larme.

Il n'avait jamais eut de maman alors pourquoi l'appelait-il ? La porte s'ouvrit et il courut pour rentrer. Nicolas l'attrapa sitôt eut-il franchit le pas de la porte. Il lui lança un regard froid, venimeux et l'emmena dans la salle de bain où il fit couler un bain bouillant dans lequel le brun le mit une fois qu'il l'eut déshabillé.

En sentant cette brûlure, le petit roux se mit à pleurer. Il reçut une gifle magistrale sur sa joue et il renifla.

-C'est moi ! Cria la voix d'Anastasia d'en bas.

Nicolas lança un regard froid à Mail avant de descendre. Le petit Jeevas se mit alors à pleurer. Pourquoi devait-il subir la morsure de la chaleur après celle du froid ? C'était horrible. Il entendit sa sœur crié et les larmes lui vinrent encore plus aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas, pas rester ici, pas dans cet eau chaude.

Une heure du passer, et l'eau froide soulageait sa peau toute rouge. Des traînées noires sur les joues, Anastasia ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Elle venait visiblement de pleurer. Elle prit son petit frère dans ses bras. Elle remarqua sa peau rouge, le sécha, lui mit une crème apaisante et elle l'habilla avant de l'emmener dans leur chambre où elle l'installa dans son berceau.

-Mail, mon petit Mail, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne lui laisserais plus te faire de mal ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans trois mois j'ai dix-huit ans, nous partirons d'ici, toi et moi. Tu es d'accord mon envoyé des anges ?

-Ana…pouquoi tu pleures ? Interrogea le bébé en voyant les larmes le long des joues de sa sœur.

-C'est rien Mail, c'est rien ! Tout sera bientôt fini ! Tout ira bien ! Je m'occuperais de toi ! Je t'aime. Nous pourrons tenir trois mois, nous le pourrons mon ange. Je t'aime.

-Mail t'aime aussi ! Dit le bambin en souriant.

Anastasia posa ses lèvres sur le front de son petit frère puis alla sur son lit pour ressasser ses idées noires.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Nicolas attrapa violemment sa fille, la poussant sur le lit. Mail attrapa son nounours pour se cacher derrière mais il ne put décrocher ses yeux de cette scène, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire…sinon il risquait gros.

Anastasia repoussa violemment Nicolas, elle ignorait que son petit frère était réveillé, qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le sommeil.

-Mattea, ne me repousse pas ! Supplia Nicolas avant de déchirer les vêtements de sa fille.


	4. Chapitre 3: Evassion

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Vick, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Evasion. **_

-Roger, Roger, pitié, venez me chercher. Emmenez-nous en Angleterre, vous saurez tout, et je ne vous confierais pas Mail avant ses cinq ans. Mais je vous en supplie, par dieu lui-même. Sauvez-nous.

- Je venais justement vous voir, je suis dans un hôtel à Moscou. Informa Roger avant de donner ses coordonnées.

Anastasia se mit à pleurer en raccrochant. Elle sera le petit bout endormi dans ses bras. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle et attrapa une valise avant de courir jusqu'à l'hôtel que lui avait désigné le vieil homme. Elle se dépêcha, ne s'arrêtant pas même si ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Même si elle n'en pouvait plus de courir et qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respiré.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle posa Mail sur le lit de Roger. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et Roger lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. La jeune rousse renifla et elle raconta l'histoire.

Flash Back.

Il faisait encore froid, les degrés frôlant les moins quinze minimum. Il n'y avait pas de chauffage dans la maison, si ce n'était dans la chambre de Nicolas. Il pensait être le seul à avoir droit au chauffage.

Anastasia réchauffait Mail de son corps et lui laissait l'eau chaude. Elle s'en occupait comme une mère aurait fait, avec tout l'amour possible, lui offrant tout ce qu'elle aurait put prendre pour sauver ce petit bout. C'est ce que sa mère aurait voulu, elle le savait bien.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire c'était bien ça, protéger ce petit comme elle le pouvait, usant de tous les moyens…acceptant même d'aller voir son père dans sa chambre. Elle revenait toujours en larme, mais avec de la nourriture.

Car Nicolas, dans sa folie, avait monté le frigo dans sa chambre. Il lui arrivait de descendre. Généralement il attrapait Anastasia et la traînait dans sa chambre, il y avait le plus grand calme dans la maison pendant ce moment.

Le souffle de Mail semblait se couper, comme-ci il savait ce qui pouvait bien se passer sous le couvert de cette chambre.

Le jour des dix-huit ans d'Anastasia, fou de colère, Nicolas descendit dans le salon. Il attrapa le petit Mail par la main, il le força à se lever. Il tira très fort sur son poignet et il le lança contre le mur. Il serra les poings.

-Toi, monstre ! Comment peux-tu être en vie ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour que tu meures ! Comment peux-tu encore être en vie ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué Mail ! Tu as tué ta mère.

Le petit roux eut un choc. Il savait ce qu'était la mort, on lui avait expliqué. Il savait ce que c'était que tué. Mais…il avait tué sa mère ? Du haut de ses trois ans, il, avait peur de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

-Arrête de geindre, monstre ! Cria Nicolas avant de le frapper.

Sous les coups qui se faisaient sans cesse, le petit corps de Mail ne tarda à tomber au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

-Je veux que tu crèves ! Cria le brun en lui donnant des coups toujours plus violent.

Mail gémit sur le sol, suppliant son père pour que ça s'arrête. Subitement les coups s'arrêtèrent. Il releva piteusement son regard. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce liquide chaud qu'il sentait le long de sa joue et de ses bras.

Il baissa les yeux, un liquide rouge, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il sentit qu'on le soulevait. Il reconnut l'étreinte des bras de sa sœur.

-Maman… Murmura-t-il.

- Monstre ! Tu oses appeler ta mère alors que c'est toi qui l'a tué ! Si tu n'étais jamais venu au monde, elle serait encore en vie. Tu devrais crever, une fois pour toute ! Anastasia lâche-le que je l'abatte.

- Non ! Il vivra, et il ne deviendra pas comme toi comparé à ce que les gens diront.

La jeune femme faisait allusion à cette « règle » qui semblait irréfutable où on disait que les enfants battus reproduisaient fatalement les coups qu'ils avaient reçus. Mail, elle le sauverait pour qu'il puisse vivre heureux quand il serait adulte, qu'il ait une femme qu'il aime et des enfants qu'il aimerait tout autant.

Oui, elle refusait qu'il subisse toute sa vie les erreurs de son père. Ce père qu'elle avait connu si aimant qui frappait tout les jours un pauvre enfant qui n'avait rien fait.

-Maman doit te haïr de là où elle est ! Siffla la rousse avant d'envoyer la valise qu'elle avait à la main dans le visage de son père et de s'enfuir en courant lui de cette maison.

Elle courra dans les rues le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. S'il la rattrapait elle avait la conviction qu'il la tuerait.

Elle arriva près d'un téléphone et elle le décrocha, glissant le peu d'argent qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle l'utilisa pour appeler Roger.

Fin Flash Back.

Deux ans plus tard.

Roger avait emmené Mail et sa sœur en Angleterre, la jeune femme avait logé chez une jeune femme que Roger connaissait bien et où il lui avait dit d'aller. Mais c'était à elle de payer la nourriture qu'elle userait pour elle et Mail et une part du loyer. Elle se privait donc de tout pour que son frère puisse vivre à son aise.

Elle vivait malgré tout toujours dans la crainte qu'un jour son père les retrouves et les tuent définitivement, elle savait bien qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu dans ce cas. Elle était même prête à tuer cet homme s'il s'approchait de son frère. Elle cachait toujours un couteau de cuisine sous son oreiller quand Mail dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle, dans le même lit.

Mail était devant les portes de la Wammy's House, il tenait la main Anastasia. Elle était squelettique, elle avait des larmes dans les yeux. Mais ils étaient là, devant l'orphelinat où elle allait laisser son frère pour leur bien à tout les deux. Elle ne pouvait le nourrir décemment mais ici il serait bien traité.

Elle avait tout fait pour que son frère soit bien intégré dans une école pour surdoué. Elle lui avait déjà appris à lire et à écrire. Il savait écrire en imprimé et lire quelques phrases à voix haute avec difficulté. Elle demandait à voir si d'autre enfant étaient capable de faire ça ! Elle lui avait même appris l'anglais, puisqu'on était en Angleterre et il se débrouillait bien, parlant presqu'aussi bien le russe que l'anglais.

Roger posa sa main sur son épaule. Il lui sourit doucement. Il la serra contre lui avant de dire :

-Tu le sais non ?

- Je suis une femme, je suis forte ! Oui. Merci de vous occupez de Mail, il vivra bien avec vous.

Roger hocha la tête puis tourna la tête vers Mail qui tremblait de tout son être.

-N'aie pas peur, tu auras très souvent des nouvelles de ta sœur. Assura le vieil homme.

Le gamin hocha lentement la tête.

-Ici, nous ne disons pas notre vrai nom. Dans la Wammy's House, Mail Jeevas n'existe plus…il faudra que tu te trouves un nouveau nom, une nouvelle identité.

Mail baissa la tête sur la gourmette à son poignet. Il leva la tête vers sa sœur qui le regardait en se mordillant la lèvre.

-Maman s'appelait Mattea, non ?

- Oui, Mattea Adomovitch Jeevas. La plus belle femme que je n'aie jamais connue et tu lui ressembles, tu seras comme elle. Aussi fort et aussi beau qu'elle l'était. Assura-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'émotion.

- Alors je m'appellerais Matt ! Annonça le roux au vieil homme.

Ce dernier lui tendit la main et le tout récemment nommé Matt lui pris la main. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers sa sœur.

-Tu me le diras un jour ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce que faisait papa…

Anastasia hocha la tête et Roger l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat. Mail pria pour revoir un jour sa sœur à défaut d'avoir oublié qu'il avait un frère.


	5. Chapitre 4: Victor Morrel

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Vick, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Victor Morel.**_

-Matt, voici ta nouvelle maison ! Elle te plaît ? Demanda Roger en ouvrant une porte.

Timidement, le petit roux hocha la tête. Il observa la pièce qu'on venait de lui ouvrir. Elle était spacieuse, il y a avait deux bureaux identiques diamétralement opposé, deux bibliothèque les entourant. L'un était vide et l'autre était jonché de papier et la bibliothèque était pleine de livre.

Il y avait deux lits, un sous la fenêtre, l'autre contre le mur. Le lit baigné par la clarté du soleil était défait. Tout portait à penser qu'il y avait donc une autre personne avec qui il allait partager sa chambre. Timidement, il alla poser sa valise sur le lit impeccable.

-Tu veux t'installer ou aller rencontrer les autres enfants ? Interrogea Roger.

-Je…Je préfère rester ici ! Annonça le gamin en serrant la valise dans ses mains.

-Bien.

Roger s'apprêta à partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Ah ! Roger, je vous cherchais partout. Annonça un enfant de dix ans.

C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns un peu près raide, lui arrivant jusqu'à la fin du visage derrière et pour le côté gauche de son visage. L'autre côté avait une longue mèche qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cou et lui cachait l'œil. Il avait comme une sorte de frange très irrégulière.

Il y avait des mèches plus claires, presque blonde, parmi la couleur brune. Et il avait les yeux bleus, pénétrants et doux à première vue, ressemblant malgré tout à un océan agité par un feu qu'était son âme. Il avait également la peau assez pâle, presque pareille à de la porcelaine.

Ce brun tourna la tête et observa le roux qui avait levé le regard vers lui. Le brun lui sourit doucement, le petit roux répondit à son sourire avant d'ouvrir la valise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vick ?

- Il y a le feu dans la bibliothèque.

-Oh non ! S'écria le vieil homme avant de filer vers la bibliothèque.

Vick sourit puis s'approcha de Matt. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Salut, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Mail Jeevas…euh je veux dire…Matt.

- Moi c'est Victor Morel mais on m'appelle Vick. J'ai dix ans.

- Et moi cinq. Répondit le roux avec un air adorable. C'est ta chambre ?

- Non, c'est celle de Mello. C'est quelqu'un de pas fréquentable, il n'a que six ans, mais il se bat de temps en temps. Le mieux, c'est que tu restes près de moi ! Je te protégerais de lui ! Assura Vick avec un sourire.

Le gamin lui fit un petit sourire à son tour avant d'aller ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire que lui avait désigné Roger. Victor emmena ensuite Matt dehors. Il y avait un peu de neige dans le grand jardin et plein de fille et garçon âgé entre deux et sept ans jouait autour d'un adolescent de quinze ans.

-Là-bas c'est L, le plus âgé. Puis y a moi. Ensuite plein d'autre.

Le brun le laissa observer le petit groupe un moment avant de le ramener dans la chambre, selon la demande du roux, et de l'y laisser.

Cinq heures plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le roux se redressa dans son lit. Il remarqua un petit blond avec les cheveux aux carrés. Il posa ses yeux bleus sur le roux puis se tourna vers l'adolescent qui était près de lui. Ce dernier posa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de lui ébouriffé les cheveux.

Le blond sourit et alla prendre un livre pour se laisser aller sur le lit, lorsque la porte se ferma.

-Bonjour. Fit-il d'une petite voix.

Le blond ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Il se contenta de tourner la page de son livre.

-Tu t'appelles Mello, hein ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

A nouveau, l'autre ne répondit pas, préférant continuer sa lecture. Mail renifla. Ici, il était seul, à la maison il avait au moins Anastasia. Il se leva et s'approcha de son compagnon de chambre. Il tendit sa main où trônait sa gourmette.

-Moi…moi c'est Matt. Ma maman s'appelait Mattea. Expliqua le roux.

-Laisse-moi ! Quémanda le blond en lui adressant un regard.

- Tu peux me dire où est Vick ?

- Alors tu le fréquentes vraiment ? Interrogea-t-il.

- « fréquentes » ?

- Tu es avec lui.

- Oui ! Répondit Matt.

- Tss… il est à trois chambres d'ici à gauche.

- Merci. Dit le roux avec un petit sourire.

Il prit la main de Mello et la serra un instant avant d'aller rejoindre Vick. Il frappa à la porte et rentra timidement quand on le lui permit. Il se glissa jusqu'au lit et le brun lui fit une place pour qu'il grimpe à son côté.

Mail s'exécuta. Il se coucha sur le lit et alla même jusqu'à se recroquevillé. Il serra le drap sous lui entre ses petits doigts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Victor.

- Je veux ma sœur…je veux des amis…ce Mello ne veut pas me parler. Je suis seul !

-Tu n'es pas seul Matt, je suis là. Moi je suis ton ami ! Asura le brun en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Vraiment ? Questionna le petit roux en relevant ses yeux humides vers lui.

-Oui ! Assura le brun avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Quatre ans plus tard.

Matt en avait marre des cours, mais après tout, c'était tout ce qu'on lui demandait être un élève excellent. L avait quitté l'orphelinat depuis un an et on attendait d'eux qu'ils puissent égaler ce jeune détective. Oui, on attendait vraiment beaucoup d'eux et il en avait plus que marre.

C'est comme ça qu'il quitta la chambre de Mello pour aller jouer dans le grand jardin au lieu de travailler. Il ne savait pas ce que Vick faisait lui, mais généralement, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble.

Généralement le roux allait faire ses devoirs et étudier ses leçons dans sa chambre. Il savait que dans quatre ans, il partirait et il ne pourrait plus le voir et ça lui faisait mal. Ce jour-là, il essayait aussi de chasser ses idées plus que déplaisante.

Il faisait froid et malgré que son anniversaire était passé depuis quelques jours il n'y avait pas de neige. Il cherchait un jeu, il trouva un crapaud et l'attrapa lorsqu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit au deuxième étage.

-Matt !

-Ah…Mello ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ? Ramène tes fesses ici de suite !

-Euh oui ! De suite !

Il se dépêcha de revenir, trop content que Mello lui parle enfin, que Mello s'intéresse à lui. Dès qu'il arriva il montra le crapaud au blond.

-Erk, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un crapaud !

-C'est écœurant, je ne veux pas de ça.

-S'il te plaît !

-Va le remettre où tu l'as trouvé ! Protesta Mello.

-C'est mon ami !

-Genre le seul ?

- Oui ! Affirma Matt.

- Ok…

-Tu me laisses le garder hein ?

Mello renversa le chocolat, emballé d'aluminium, du bocal où il l'avait entreposé.

-Mets-le là, mais je veux pas qu'il m'approche. Tu devrais te trouver des occupations normal. Regarde ça !

Il sortit d'un tiroir un gameboy et le lui passa lorsqu'il eut mit le crapaud dans le bocal. Il sourit légèrement.

-Quitte à ne pas étudier joue avec des choses non visqueuses.

-Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Matt en s'installant sur le lit de Mello.

Le propriétaire du lit vint s'installer à son côté, il lui expliqua avec beaucoup d'attention avant de retourner à ses études. Mail s'amusa avec le jeu de celui qu'il considérait dès lors comme son nouvel ami.

Deux heures plus tard, environ, alors que le roux ne se lassait pas de cette nouvelle forme de jeu, Roger entra dans la chambre, leur signifiant qu'ils pouvaient aller jouer.

-Je peux aller dehors avec ton jeu ? Questionna Matt.

Le blond hocha la tête et continua ses études. Le roux voulu lui demander s'il voulait venir, mais il avait l'impression qu'il fallait mieux éviter. Il s'en alla donc. Mello resta à étudier, rageant de ne pas assimiler cette leçon.

-Mello ! Appela une voix.

Le blond sursauta et manqua de tomber de sa chaise avant de tourner la tête. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il y avait Vick, bras croisés.

-Tu t'entends bien avec Matt ?

- Oui ! Figure-toi qu'il n'est pas du tout comme tu l'avais décrit ! Tu n'aurais pas mentit des fois ? Interrogea Mello en se levant de sa chaise.

-Mentit ? Pourquoi faire ?

- On le sait tous, à part Matt, que t'es pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas ça du tout. Tu te fais des films. Annonça Vick en s'approchant de lui. Un crapaud ? Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ça !

-Il est à Matt…

- Tu es vraiment gentil avec lui. Tu devrais justement aller jouer avec lui !

- Pour une fois tu as raison ! Annonça le blond avant de ranger ses affaires et d'aller voir Matt.

Il s'installa à côté de lui dans l'herbe et l'observa jouer tout le temps de la récréation avant qu'il ne remonte ensemble dans leur chambre. Matt grimpa sur le lit de Mello sans permission tandis que ce dernier retournait à ses études.

-Me…Me…Mello !

- Quoi ? J'essaye d'étudier !

-Il est où ?

-De ? Questionna le blond en posant son crayon.

- Mon crapaud ! Mello qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

- Mais rien ! Il était toujours là quand je suis partit.

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu l'aimais pas ! Tu l'as jeté ! Vick dit que t'es un connard ! S'écria Matt.

Il lui lança dessus le gameboy qui le toucha à l'épaule.

-Crétin ! Va donc le voir ton Vick ! Va te faire manipuler mais ne m'approche plus ! Siffla Mello en désignant la porte.

-Ca tombe bien ! Je voulais plus te voir. Cria le roux en filant dans la chambre de Vick.

Un an plus tard.

Pour la première fois depuis un an, Matt franchit la porte de la chambre de Mello. Ils s'engueulaient dès qu'ils se voyaient. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

-Me…Mello ?

- Quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais plus te voir espèce d'abruti.

-Je…je sais mais… j'ai parlé avec Vick et…

- Et quoi ? J'ai d'autre chose à faire !

- Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui l'avait libéré, comme ça mon crapaud se sentirait mieux… Expliqua lentement le roux.

-Si tu veux croire cet abruti !

-Tu ne le crois pas ? S'étonna Matt en venant près de lui.

- Pas du tout…tu veux te réinstaller ici ?

- Oui…si…si tu m'acceptes… j'ai été méchant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On était tendu…

Matt lui sourit doucement avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit de Mello.

-J'ai un nouveau jeu ! Tu veux y jouer ? Interrogea le blond en le lui tendant.

-Oh oui ! Merci.


	6. Chapitre 5: Monde iddylique

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Vick, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

Note : Il y a aura vraisemblablement trois volets à cette fic. Le premier, vous venez de l'ouvrir, « Pensée sous la cendre » donc, le deuxième s'appellera « Percer la neige » et le troisième « Elle avait le parfum de l'Acanthe »

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Monde idyllique ?**_

Matt avait douze ans. Il était en pleine rue avec Mello, se baladant avec lui. Lors de leurs douze ans, ils avaient le droit de quitter l'Orphelinat pour se rendre en ville. Mello profitait de l'anniversaire de Matt pour lui présenter la ville et s'acheter du chocolat.

-Dis… je suis amoureux… Dit lentement le roux alors qu'ils étaient dans le supermarché, à la caisse.

-Ah bon ? De qui ça ? Interrogea le blond en posant les chocolats à la caisse.

-Vick.

- Vick ? Répéta Mello en lui jetant un regard.

-O…Oui… ça à l'air de te…

- Mais pas du tout, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Dit le blond en payant.

Cet argent, c'était l'argent que chaque semaine ils recevaient. Un peu près cinq livres sterling que Roger leur donnait. De plus, Mello touchait de l'argent d'une grand-mère trop vieille pour avoir put s'en occuper, d'après ce que lui avait dit le blond en tout cas.

-Vrai…Vraiment ? C'est que toi tu le détestes…

-C'est pas parce que maintenant tu passes plus de temps avec moi qu'avec lui que je fais te dicter ce que tu dois faire Matt. Annonça le blond une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

- Hum…c'est vrai tu ne forces jamais les gens à faire quoique ce soit !

-Mais dis-moi…comment tu as put tomber amoureux d'un type pareil ? Interrogea le plus âgé en se rendant vers le parc.

Le roux lui emboîta le pas. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et il s'installa à son côté sur un banc.

-En faite… tu sais quand je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat… je n'avais personne, même toi tu ne me parlais pas. Je me sentais seul. Et la seule personne qui était là c'était Vick. Jusqu'à mes neufs ans, j'étais seul avec lui et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir bien auprès de lui, dans ses bras, dans ses câlins.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à neuf ans ? Interrogea Mello.

-L'espace d'un jour, je me suis fait un ami…mais je me suis énervé contre lui à la fin de cette journée et je suis partit me réfugié chez Vick.

- Ah…tu parles de moi.

- Oui, c'est dommage qu'on soit réellement devenu ami à dix ans…je suis encore navré de m'être énervé contre toi alors que c'était un peu la faute de Vick.

- Oui et…

- Il l'avait fait pour mon ami. Dit Matt qui ne semblait pas vouloir revenir sur cette idée.

- Certes… et c'est tout ?

-Un peu prêt…quand je suis devenu ami avec toi, j'ai continué à passer du temps avec lui et mon sentiment s'est mué en amour…j'ai un petit peu de mal à m'imaginer avec lui parce que c'est un homme aussi mais…mais je crois que je devrais lui dire…t'es pas d'accord ? Questionna le roux.

- Hum… Oui… Si jamais il te fait misère, n'hésite pas à venir me voir !

-Tu lui régleras son compte ? Questionna le roux.

Mello se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il ouvrit un de ses chocolats et retira avec lenteur un peu d'aluminium. Matt le regarda faire. Il l'avait souvent vu manger du chocolat avec de l'emballage autour pour ne pas se salir les doigts.

Chocolat qu'il recevait aussi de cette même grand-mère. Le blond craqua un morceau de son chocolat et le tendit au roux.

-Hé, t'es trop sympas de partager ton chocolat avec moi. Je pensais que c'était « Pas touche ! C'est à moi ! »

- Hum…c'est normal. Dit…tu veux aller te promener ? N'importe où du moment que t'es avec moi. Questionna le plus grand.

- Ca serait avec plaisir…

-Une autre fois c'est ça ? Tu veux aller voir Vick ?

-C'est exact, c'est que j'aime pas trop sortir, tu le sais bien… Dit le roux timidement avant d'avaler le bout de chocolat.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Amuse-toi bien. On se voit ce soir.

- Tu vas rester dehors ? Interrogea le plus jeune en se levant.

- Oui… je ne dois pas trop étudier d'un coup sans aération.

-Tu pourrais ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre. Songea Matt.

-Tu as réponse à tout toi. Mais moi je sais sortir ! Lui lança Mello avant de se lever à son tour. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la Wammy's… je m'enfermerais pour étudier.

- Ah…

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il rentra avec Matt jusqu'à la grande bâtisse. Ils se séparèrent à la grille car le blond décida qu'il avait une dernière course à faire. Ils se quittèrent avec quelques mots se souhaitant une bonne journée.

Le roux rentra dans la chambre de Vick, mais il n'était pas là. Il alla s'installer à son bureau et posa ses yeux sur un paquet de cigarette. Depuis trois ans, il le voyait souvent en fumer. Il ouvrit le paquet et en pris une.

Il trouva le briquet juste à côté et il l'alluma. Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et tira une bouffée. Ne sachant décidemment pas si prendre, il toussa en crachant la fumée. Il avait un peu les yeux rouges et mal à la tête parce qu'il n'aurait pas dut l'inhaler. Il essaya de se souvenir comment Vick fumait lui. Il tira donc une bouffée et en souffla la fumée, il toussa encore un peu, les mots de tête se faisaient plus fort.

Il sentit que ce n'était pas particulièrement bon. Il avait un peu la nausée suite à ce goût. Il posa la cigarette, encore allumée, dans le cendrier. Mais finalement, il changea d'avis, il voulait regoûter, juste pour savoir si ça passerait. Et puis, Vick, il se dégageait quelque chose de particulier de lui lorsqu'il fumait.

Après tout, il n'avait pas aimé le coca à la première gorgée mais après avoir regoûter ça c'était avéré bon.

Il tira donc une autre bouffée. Mais il y avait cet arrière goût qui lui donnait la sensation d'être ailleurs, pas tout à fait connecté au monde. Il fuma encore un coup et il se sentit mieux. La fumée lui plaisait plus. Il continua de fumer jusqu'à ce que la cigarette soit terminée et il l'écrasa dans le cendrier.

Il ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau de Vick. Il trouva une dizaine de paquets de cigarette et il en glissa un de sa poche. Matt voulait faire comme Vick, ainsi il s'intéresserait peut-être à lui d'une façon différente. Il se leva, un peu triste que Vick ne soit pas là, il avait envie de lui avouer son amour. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en coulerait mais il voulait lui dire. Qu'importe ce que Mello pensait sur lui.

Il voyait bien à la tête du blond que Vick était un véritable problème, du moins pour lui. Il rentra dans la chambre et Mello sursauta en tournant la tête vers lui. Il attrapa quelque chose sur le bureau et il le glissa dessous, sur ses genoux, l'air gêné.

-Tu fais des cachoteries ? Questionna le roux, amusé.

- Pas vraiment… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne voulais pas voir Vick ? Demanda le blond un peu cynique.

- Hum… Il n'était pas là…

-Dommage pour toi. Eyh… c'est ton anniversaire non ?

- Oui, mais personne n'y a pensé…Roger m'a vu ce matin et il ne m'a rien dit. Informa le roux.

Mello sourit doucement et lui tendit un petit paquet jaune. Le plus jeune l'attrapa et l'ouvrir, c'était une paire de lunette jaunie. Il sourit en découvrant le cadeau, le premier qu'on ne lui ait jamais fait lui semblait-il.

- Spacibo. (1) Dit le roux avec un sourire.

-C'est normal… au moins quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle y aura pensé comme ça ! Sourit le blond en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Matt mis ses lunettes sur son nez et il attrapa la lettre qu'il ouvrit fébrilement. Il la lut avec grand plaisir.

Deux mois plus tard.

Matt avait bien essayé de se rendre intéressant aux yeux de Vick. Il lui avait avoué son méfait et n'hésitait pas à fumer devant lui. Deux à trois cigarettes. D'abord, juste quand il était là, puis il n'utilisa plus ce prétexte. Il allait dans la salle de bain pour en fumer une au moins une fois par jour depuis un mois.

Il se sentait vraiment accro à cette substance. Aujourd'hui, il était installé sur le lit de Vick, plongé dans ses études. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Mello, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Matt, songeant à son meilleur ami, fumait une cigarette pour se donner du courage. Il voulait se déclarer, il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il était amoureux de Vick.

Il tira encore une bouffée puis se leva du lit pour s'approcher du brun. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui prit les lunettes et les jeta sur le lit. Il n'aimait pas le voir avec. Matt ignorait pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il s'était confié à Mello ce dernier avait répondu que s'il avait des amis, Vick ne pourrait plus faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

-Vick…Il faut que je te parle.

- Je suis toute à ton écoute ! Lui dit doucement le grand brun.

- Je…hum… en faite, ça fait un petit moment que je ressens ça pour, c'est vraiment très fort… tu sais ? Je le sens tout au fond de moi et ça fait du bien. Vick… je suis amoureux de toi. Dit timidement Matt en baissant la tête.

Vick sourit et lui releva le visage, il se pencha et l'embrassa avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Matt était super content. Il se serra contre le corps du brun. Ce dernier le serra contre lui avant de le monter sur ses genoux.

-Moi aussi, Matt. Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? Questionna gentiment Vick en le serrant contre lui.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Tous ce que tu veux ! Oui j'en ai envie, très envie ! S'écria Mail en se blottissant contre lui.

Il resta dans ses bras un long moment jusqu'à ce que Vick décrète qu'il devait étudier. Matt alla donc terminer sa cigarette sur le lit de son amoureux. Il l'écrasa ensuite dans le cendrier sur la table de chevet. Il prit les lunettes dans sa main puis se coucha et ne tarda à s'endormir, sereinement. Il avait hâte de le dire à Mello.

Trois mois plus tard.

Mail se glissa timidement dans la chambre de Vick. Il l'observa de dos un long moment, il était magnifique, ainsi prit par son travail, bien consciencieux. Il n'y avait que lui pour le mettre dans cet état de plaisir d'un simple regard.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui. Mais le brun le remarqua en premier et il se tourna pour lui voler un baiser et lui arracher les lunettes qu'il jeta sur son bureau. Même si le roux venait encore de se faire retirer le cadeau de Mello, il était heureux de sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Matt.

- Moi aussi. Répondit le brun.

- J'avais envie de te voir !

- Je comprends. J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Dit Vick avec un léger sourire.

- Un cadeau ? S'enthousiasma le roux.

- En quelque sorte. Va t'installer sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Lui murmura le brun à l'oreille.

Matt lui sourit puis alla s'installer sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et attendit pendant un moment qui lui parut infernalement long. Ensuite, il sentit qu'il s'installait sur le lit et ses mains parcoururent son bras. Il semblait chercher quelque chose sur son bras.

Matt se demandait ce qui se passait mais il n'ouvrit pas l'œil. Il sentit une petite douleur dans le brun et comprit que c'était une piqure. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna le roux en voulant retirer la seringue qui contenait un liquide brunâtre.

- Tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien. Assura Vick avant de l'embrasser et d'injecter le produit dans ses veines.

Matt se sentit subitement bizarre, la sensation était plus qu'étrange. Il se sentait comme quitté ce monde. Il avait comme des flashs devant les yeux. Il entendit Vick rire, mais il se sentait si bien dans cet autre monde.

Relaxé, apaisé, et pour une fois à sa place dans ce monde où il se faisait tout petit pour ne pas gêner les gens. Il vit Vick jeter la seringue dans une poubelle et s'affairer quelques instants à son bureau.

Le roux se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se sentait si bien, comme cette fois où il avait dormi dans les bras de Vick ou encore celle où il avait partagé le lit de Mello. En faite, à chaque fois qu'il avait sentit des contacts quelconque.

Mais c'était peut-être dix ou cent fois mieux, sans exagérer. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait et en réalité il ne cherchait pas non plus à le comprendre. Il était bien et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cette sensation d'exister, d'être là. Il pouvait tout aussi bien aller ouvrir la fenêtre et hurler qu'il était Mail Jeevas, le fils de Mattea Adomovitch Jeevas et qu'il avait sa place dans ce monde pourri.

Il s'apprêta à se lever pour aller faire ce qui lui fumait en tête mais Vick grimpa à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Toujours particulièrement euphorique, Matt répondit à son baiser.

Vick fit lentement glisser ses mains le long de son corps et il ne tarda à lui retirer son pull. Le roux se tendit un peu, surpris de se voir ainsi déshabillé. Vick lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Matt, c'est la première fois que je fais ça, mais je ne te ferais aucun mal, je sais comment m'y prendre… je t'apprendrais aussi. Lui dit amoureusement le brun. _Car tu en auras besoin, plus que tu ne le penses…Matt !_ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire étrange que le roux ne releva pas, trop pris dans son monde où tout était merveilleux.

Vick l'embrassa encore. Il passa ses doigts sur tout son corps. Le parcourant lentement, comme s'il le goûtait du bout des doigts. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de le déshabiller pour l'instant, appréciant la soumission de cet être.

Matt, lui, se laissait faire plus que docilement. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait lui arriver mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Tant que c'était avec Vick, il était près à tout. Vick ou Mello, son amour allait à deux personnes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la différence qu'il y avait entre ses amours qu'ils fondaient en un seul.

Mais il avait une dépendance pour Vick qui faisait qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec lui qu'avec le grand blond. Et à vrai dire, dans ce monde où tout était bien, il sentait ses pensées doucement dérivé vers son compagnon de chambre, alors qu'il gémissait doucement sous les attentions de Vick dont la bouche avait lâché la sienne.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il pensait à lui et à vrai dire, dans son état, il en avait un peu que faire, tant que tout allait pour le mieux, tant que tout resté magnifique comme en cet instant. Il ne demandait pas plus que ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment même.

Quelques minutes passèrent, des minutes qui lui paraissaient agréable. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce que comptait faire Vick et il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne tarda à sentir quelque chose en lui. Il n'essaya pas de deviner ce que c'était.

Il ne réalisa que plus tard, au moment révélateur que Vick était en train de le faire sien, sans pouvoir le définir de cette façon. Et s'il ne savait pas la nommé, il aimait ce qui lui arrivait et ce qui le faisait maintenant gémir de plaisir, stoppé par la main chaude de Vick.

* * *

(1) Merci.

Je ne le dis pas, mais Vick mets bel et bien un préservatif. Il avait intérêt où je le tuais u.u


	7. Chapitre 6: Recherche

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Vick, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

Note : Il y a aura vraisemblablement trois volets à cette fic. Le premier, vous venez de l'ouvrir, « Pensée sous la cendre » donc, le deuxième s'appellera « Percer la neige » et le troisième « Elle avait le parfum de l'Acanthe »

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Recherches.**_

Trente et un Octobre.

-MATT ! Cria Mello.

Le concerné, installer sur l'appui de fenêtre, cigarette à la bouche, tourné la tête vers son colocataire de chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il fumait en la présence de Mello. Il avait faillit aller dans la salle de bain, mais il avait eut l'envie d'observer la beauté de la neige sur l'herbe de l'orphelinat de la Wammy's House tout en jouant à un jeu vidéo.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça que tu as en bouche ? Questionna le blond, furieux.

- C'est une cigarette ! Répondit tout naturellement le roux, à Mello, il pouvait bien le dire.

-Ne me dis pas ça comme-ci j'étais un abruti ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça en bouche ?

- Bein…je fume !

- Abruti ! Depuis combien de temps ?

-Bientôt un an…

- Merde, tu as douze ans ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Tu mets tout ton argent là dedans ?

- Non !

-Vick te les procures… Dit lentement le blond.

- Tu es vraiment le plus intelligent. Sourit le roux.

-Après Near, bien sûr. Siffla Mello en s'approchant de lui.

Il l'attrapa par le col de son pull. S'il n'en portait pas souvent avant, maintenant il en avait toujours sur lui. Il cachait ainsi le trou dans la veine de son bras gauche. Mello le secouant, faisant tomber le jeu qui perdu ses piles.

-Merde, j'avais pas sauvegardé. Grommela le roux en regardant le jeu sur le sol.

- Matt, je te parle de ta vie merde, tu joues avec ta vie ! Tu te drogues !

-Et c'est mal ? Demanda le roux qui avait du mal à réalisé.

Vick le faisait, alors dans sa conception des choses, ça ne pouvait pas être totalement mal. En faite, il était convaincu que tout ce faisait Vick était bien. Il ne lui vouait plus de l'amour, mais presqu'une sorte d'idolation sans limite.

-Bien sûr que c'est mal ! Espèce d'abruti ! Tu vas forcément chopper un truc, tu ne t'es jamais documenté sur ça ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu préfères te séquestrer dans notre chambre et jouer à tes jeux débiles ! S'énerva le blond.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas sortir…

- Tu es un abruti, Matt, un abruti ! Lui dit lentement son colocataire de chambre avant de le relâcher.

Il lui tourna résolument le dos. Mail se leva de l'appuie de fenêtre et il vint se placer devant lui, mais à nouveau Mello se tourna. Le roux soupira, quitte à ce qu'il perde à nouveau son ami, autant qu'il sache tout.

Il tira sa manche et la remonta assez pour qu'on voie le petit trou dans le creux de son coude. Il tendit son bras et Mello tourna le regard vers lui avant de se tourner totalement et d'attraper son bras.

-Vick ? Demanda le blond.

Matt hocha la tête. Vraiment, dès qu'il avait tout les éléments en main, Mello faisait preuve d'une intelligence remarquable. Le blond quitta la pièce rageur. Mail hésita un instant à le suivre ou pas. Mais il préféra ramasser le jeu au sol et y remettre les piles pour refaire ce qu'il avait déjà fait plus tôt.

Plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Matt tourna la tête pour voir qui était là. Il s'agissait de Mello, il vint s'installer sur son lit et il leva le regard vers son cadet.

-Un abruti, Matt…

- Je suis un abruti ! J'ai compris ! Répondit le roux en posant son regard sur lui un instant.

- Tu ne comprends pas que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Demanda le blond.

- Si… mais c'est vrai que tu vas avoir quatorze ans, bientôt, tu es bien plus mature que moi… je suis un véritable abruti, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Un abruti !

- Mais j'en ai besoin… Répondit Matt.

Mello soupira et posa sa tête sur sa cuisse.

-Si tu en as besoin, c'est à cause de lui. Je le déteste, il te fait vraiment du mal, tu ne t'en rend pas compte ?

- Je l'aime…Murmura le roux.

- Ah, l'amour ! Quelle connerie ! Ca abrutit tout le monde, et on ne fait qu'une chose, rêver que ça soit partager…

- Pour moi ça l'est ! Assura le plus grand, tout heureux.

Un rire froid s'échappa des lèvres de l'aîné. Il fixa un coin de la fenêtre et ne dit plus un mot pendant un moment. Il se laissait bercer par le bruit de la console sur laquelle jouait Matt.

-Soit gentil, ferme cette fenêtre, je ne suis pas russe moi, j'ai froid. Lui dit gentiment le blond.

Jeevas écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, jeta un regard par la fenêtre, fit un signe de main à un certain brun puis ferma la fenêtre sous la demande du blond.

-Tes cernes ne cessent de grandir, tu devrais dormir. Je veillerais sur toi !

- Ca me ferait très plaisir ! Avoua Mello en s'endormant lentement.

Matt ne tarda à le coucher dans son lit. Il retourna sur l'appui de fenêtre et le veilla dormir. Vick entra dans la chambre peu de temps après.

-Matt, tu viens avec moi ?

- Pas cette fois, j'ai promis à Mello que je restais avec lui !

-Tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec les autres pour faire la fête ?

- Non ! Je n'aime pas sortir et puis, j'ai promis à Mello que… Commença Matt.

- Aller, inutile de rester avec lui, c'est pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas d'ami ! Le coupa Vick, un peu énervé que Matt ne l'écoute pas.

- Je ne veux pas aller m'amuser avec eux ! Je n'ai pas besoin de faire la chasse aux bonbons et si Mello veut qu'on la fasse, on la fera, seul… on a le droit de sortir seul, nous avons plus de douze ans ! Informa le roux.

- Et venir avec moi ? J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Essaya Vick.

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi ! Le coupa à nouveau l'autre.

- …Mais j'ai promis à Mello que je resterais ! Je viendrais quand il se réveillera ! Promit le roux, faisant comme-ci on ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

- Bien reste avec lui ! Râla le brun avant de sortir de la chambre, furax.

Mail soupira doucement et retourna à son jeu. Il ne tarda avant que Near rentre dans la chambre. Matt lui accorda un petit sourire et posa son jeu sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Le blanc tendit un petit panier avec des barmbrack dedans, un gâteau au fruit léger originaire d'Irlande.

-Matt, tu fais un puzzle avec moi ? Demanda le blanc en posant son puzzle au sol.

Le roux hocha la tête et vint s'installer à son côté pour jouer avec lui. Le plus jeune aimait jouer tout seul, alors quand il venait se mêler aux autres, ça plaisait particulièrement à Matt. Il pouvait donc le voir se mêler aux autres.

A vrai dire, lui, n'avait personne comme ami par envie alors qu'il aurait put être ami avec chacun sans problème. Lui, c'était différent, il devait batailler pour avoir des amis. Il était ainsi content de voir que le petit blanc lui demande de jouer avec lui.

Ça lui mettait du baume au cœur.

-Dans mon Barmback, il y avait une bague… Annonça le petit blanc en faisant le puzzle, commençant par le milieu.

- Mello m'a dit que c'était signe que tu te marieras ! Le dé c'est qu'on ne se mariera jamais et la pièce, signe de fortune. Expliqua Matt en faisant le puzzle.

Le blond se réveilla au bout d'un moment, quand ils finirent le puzzle. Ils mangèrent ensembles les Barmback, Matt eut la malchance d'avoir le dé et Mello eut une pièce.

-Ah… pas de chance Matt. Sourit doucement le plus agé.

- Mais de toute façon, j'aime Vick, et entre des hommes…

- Entre un gamin et un abruti ! Dit le blond.

- Tu aimes Vick ? Questionna Near.

Le roux répondit par un simple hochement de tête avec un léger sourire.

-On va chercher des bonbons ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Non, y a pas assez de chocolat.

- Laisse-moi deviner, toi, tu adore la Saint-Valentin. Sourit Matt en regardant Near renversé le puzzle sur le sol.

- Pour avoir du chocolat, il voudrait déjà que j'aie un amoureux ou une amoureuse, et si j'avais une amoureuse, ça serait à moi de lui offrir du chocolat… en définitive… pas vraiment non.

- Pour la saint-valentin, je t'offrirais du chocolat-moi. Promis Matt avec un léger sourire.

-Matt…ne promets pas des choses comme ça… Souffla Mello.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…ça me fait plaisir. Répondit le blond.

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement sa joue. Il tourna ensuite le regard vers Near et tout comme Matt, ils jouèrent avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décrète qu'il ait besoin de sommeil. Le roux ne tarda à imiter le jeune blanc et il alla se coucher dans son lit.

-Matt ? Appela doucement le blond en s'approchant du lit.

- Oui ?

- Je peux dormir avec toi, dit ? Interrogea Mello.

- Bien sûr, mon lit serra toujours le tien. Sourit le roux en lui faisant de la place.

Quatorze février. 

Matt ne se sentait pas très bien, il n'avait plus eut de dose d'héroïne depuis une ou deux semaines au moins. Vick lui en donnait moins par difficulté de l'obtenir. Il ressentait le besoin d'en avoir pourtant.

Il lui en fallait. Il essayait de se calmer en fumant quelques cigarettes. Mais ça ne passait pas. Mello était de sortie, et Vick aussi. Il se sentait horriblement seul, il voulait que le blond ou le brun revienne. Peut-être plus le brun, histoire d'avoir sa dose.

Il avait des sueurs froides, mais il ne tenait pas debout. Il était recroquevillé sur son lit, sentant des maux de tête et de ventre. Il se sentait mal. Il commençait à avoir même du mal à fumer ses cigarettes qui faisait tout sauf le relaxer.

La porte s'ouvrit et il releva la tête, espérant que c'était Vick qui venait le chercher pour lui donner sa dose. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant Mello. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus. Inquiet, le blond s'approcha de lui et passa sa main sur son front.

-Tu es tout en sueur, tu as de la fièvre. Ca ne va pas ? Questionna le blond en le serrant dans ses bras.

Matt s'y blottit, s'y sentant plus à l'aise malgré cette sensation oppressante qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi… il est dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau. Annonça Matt en reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Matt, je suis inquiet pour toi, je vais appeler Roger pour qu'il appelle un médecin.

-Surtout pas ! Vick m'a fait promettre que…

- Vick ? Tu n'es pas malade hein ? Demanda le blond, plutôt furieux.

-C'est vrai…

- Tu es en manque ! Conclut le plus âgé.

- Vraisemblablement.

- Matt, tu devrais arrêter ! S'il te plaît.

- Mello, plus qu'un besoin physique de l'héroïne, j'aime cette sensation…j'aime, je me sens bien…et je pense à toi quand je suis comme ça… Expliqua le roux.

-Que…tu…tu penses à moi ? Interrogea Mello, surpris et charmé à la fois.

- Oui…moi-même je suis surpris, mais ça me plaît…j'aime ces sensations…

- Je comprends…pourquoi ne pas lui en parler…à ton Vick, pour qu'il t'en donne ?

- Et bien…je dois lui demander et des fois il veut qu'on fasse…l'amour…avant que j'aie ma dose…

-Et tu dis qu'il t'aime ? Siffla le blond.

- Il m'aime ! C'est sûr ! Protesta le roux.

- Si tu le dis…mais tu vas te faire du mal inutilement.

- Moi ça va…Mello, faut que tu me promettes quelque chose…

- Matt…si ça peut te faire plaisir…dis-moi…mais si ça ne me plais pas, je peux encore refuser…d'accord ?

- Oui. S'il te plaît…tu veux bien ne rien dire pour l'héroïne, si Roger l'apprend on ne pourra plus en prendre ! Geignit Mail.

- Matt…

- J'en ai besoin tu comprends ? Lui demanda doucement le susnommé.

- Je comprends parfaitement, mais au lieu de rester dépendant à Vick et à la drogue, cigarette comprise, tu devrais te sevré…tu viens à peine d'avoir treize ans, merde ! Jura le blond en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je me sens à ma place quand je prends de l'héroïne. Je sens que je vis, j'ai l'impression que…ma vie à un sens.

- Matt, ta vie à du sens pour moi ! S'écria Mello.

- Tu es vraiment très gentil Mello, sous tes airs de durs.

- C'est parce que je…

Mello se tut et baisa la tête.

_-T'aime…_Pensa-t-il doucement avant de dire à voix haute. Tiens à toi.

- Dit…je peux dormir dans tes bras…Je…je me sens fatigué.

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. Murmura le blond en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Le roux s'endormit, mais il ne resta pas longtemps dans ce doux sommeil réparateur. La sensation de manque venait même l'ennuyer ici. Il se réveilla donc après une bonne heure. Il se retira des bras de son meilleur ami et il alla jusqu'à son bureau sous le regard inquiet du blond.

Il craignait qu'il ne tombe, comme ses jambes flageolaient un peu. Mello se leva d'un bond quand il manqua de tomber et il le serra dans ses bras.

-Ne fait pas d'effort inutile. Tu sais que ton corps réclame de cette substance. Grogna le blond.

- Je le sais…mais je veux absolument te donner ton cadeau.

- Mon cadeau ? Encore ? Tu m'as déjà offert plus d'un kilo de chocolat à mon anniversaire et moi…

-Toi tu m'as offert un paquet de cigarette, ça ma fait très plaisir, toi qui râlait que je fume, et puis ce nouveau jeu aussi que je voulais trop. Tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais put avoir ! Sourit le roux en prenant deux cœur dans son bureau.

L'un était en plastique et avait plein de chocolat différent que ça soit praline, chocolat blanc ou à la noisette. Et l'autre était un chocolat noir fourré à la praline noisette, emballé dans un joli emballage.

-Oh…Matt…tu… tu ne devrais pas… Souffla Mello en voyant qu'il les lui tendait.

Il les prit et les glissa dans un tiroir de son bureau qui recueillait tout son chocolat avant de revenir soutenir le roux pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Le sentir contre lui, lui faisait plus que plaisir.

-Mello, je vais ça parce que je sais que tu adores le chocolat et qu'après ma sœur, tu es la personne qui est la plus importante pour moi. Expliqua le roux.

- Et Vick ?

- Vick…ex aequo avec toi, je pense. Sourit doucement Mail en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

- Matt, ce n'est pas à moi qui tu devrais offrir autant de chose ! C'est à Vick, c'est ton amoureux.

- Oui mais… lui, il n'est pas très porté sur les cadeaux…ce qu'il préfère c'est quand… ah…c'est gênant.

- J'ai compris. Dit le blond en appuyant sa tête contre la sienne.

- Vraiment…tu es le plus intelligent. Murmura Matt à son oreille.

- Ne dit pas ça, tu sais bien que c'est après Near. Tout le monde le dit…Roger, Watari…et L.

- Pour moi, le plus intelligent, c'est toi et ça sera toujours toi.

- Merci. Murmura le blond.

- On prend une photo ? Questionna le roux.

- Ah ?

-Une photo de nous deux, on en a aucune. Je veux une photo de nous deux. On pourra la mettre sur l'appuie de fenêtre.

- Oh, d'accord.

Matt se sépara du blond et il alla s'installer sur le lit, se sentant encore ses jambes flageoler. Mello attrapa l'appareil photo, il le régla sur un minuteur, il vint s'installer auprès du roux et il se serra contre lui.

Le flash ne tarda à venir. Ils pourraient bientôt avoir cette belle photo, ils la regardaient déjà.

-Tu es vraiment adorable Matt.

- Et toi, tu es beau. Répondit l'autre avant de lui sourire.

- Merci, t'es un ange.

- C'est comme ça que ma sœur m'appelait « mon ange » ou « mon envoyer des anges ».

- Ca te va à ravir, mon ange aux cheveux de flamme. Sourit Mello avant de rougir un peu.

-Qui ce serait attendu à ça de ta part… Dit le roux doucement.

Le blond lui sourit et il le serra dans ses bras.

Il faisait nuit noir et Mello dormait paisiblement. Pour quelques heures seulement, Matt le savait bien. Il avait fini par le connaître, c'était surtout que Mello avait fini par le lui dire. Matt posa un baiser sur sa joue chaude, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la chambre de Vick. D'ici quelques jours, il quitterait sans doute la Wammy's, il aurait dix-huit ans et il ne pourrait plus le voir qu'entre huit et neuf heures, seize et dix-huit et c'était tout. Trois heures par jour, ça lui semblait si peu.

Étant drogué à la cigarette et à cette substance brune que Vick avait nommé Héroïne, il se savait droguer à Vick.

Il entra timidement, comme toujours, dans la chambre de son amoureux.

-Vick ?

- Oui mon cœur ? Interrogea l'autre en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Je… j'en veux encore… Avoua Matt.

- C'est cher, tu sais… et j'ai moi-même des difficultés à m'en procurer pour moi. Expliqua Vick en lui tendant deux paquets de cigarette que le roux s'empressa de prendre.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour en avoir ! Supplia doucement Mail.

-N'importe quoi, hein ? Questionna le brun avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon. _Nous y voilà… il va enfin me procurer mes doses. _Songea le français, heureux.


	8. Chapitre 7: Dépendance

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Vick, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Dépendance.**_

Il faisait encore clair. Vick avait longuement discuté avec Roger et avait obtenu une permission que Matt sorte plus que les autres s'il était avec lui. Même quand il quitterait l'orphelinat, d'ici quelques semaines.

Ils étaient dehors et Vick lui expliquait une dernière fois comment ils allaient s'y prendre. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait toute une flopée de préservatif dans sa poche.

-On se partagera en deux ce qu'on te paye. Au début, je te payerai les doses, d'accord ? Puis bientôt, je te laisserais faire toi-même. Tu t'achèteras ce que tu veux, tu te feras les doses que tu veux… Compris ?

-Ou…Oui, merci. J'ai vraiment besoin de ses doses, ça me fait plaisir que…

-Et tu ne devras rien dire à Mello.

- Il est très intelligent… il le devinera bien assez tôt. Affirma Matt.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas…mais il le saura. C'est le meilleur. Sourit le roux.

- Hum… Moi, je n'aime pas Mello, et je n'aime pas non plus que tu le fréquentes.

-P…Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu passes tout ton temps avec lui et qu'après je ne t'ai plus pour moi. Mentit à merveille Vick.

- Mais je suis tout à toi, sinon je ne ferais pas…ce que je m'apprête à faire. Pour toi, parce que je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. Viens ! Dit le brun en l'entraînant dans une ruelle un peu sombre.

Matt baisa les yeux et remarqua qu'il y avait plein de jeune femme ou jeune homme, tous plus âgé que lui. Il se sentait subitement mal à l'aise. Il leva le regard vers Vick qui s'entretenait avec quelqu'un qu'il semblait connaître.

S'il avait bien compris, l'homme en question était un ami de Vick qui avait une préférence pour les jeunes garçons. L'homme s'approcha de lui, c'était son imagination ou cet homme puait l'alcool ?

Il lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ca te dérange pas si je te l'emprunte une petite heure ? Questionna le grand homme.

- Ouais, mais reste discret hein…Tu me payes d'avance bien sûr. File-moi cent livres. Lui dit Vick en lui tendant deux ou trois préservatifs.

- Cent ? Pour ce gamin ?

- Eyh ! Il est adorable et il ferra tout ce que tu veux.

Le roux leva la tête vers Vick. La frayeur dévorait son corps. L'homme lui prit la main et il l'entraîna vers une route peu occupé. Il le fit grimper dans sa voiture, à l'arrière, et il s'installa près de lui.

-Tu t'appelles comment, mon petit chou ?

- Ma…Matt.

- T'es vraiment mignon, quel âge as-tu ?

- Treize ans…

-A-do-ra-ble.

Il sourit et déboutonna son pantalon.

-C'est la première fois que tu fais ce genre de chose ?

- Non…avec Vick…Commença Matt.

- Tant mieux, ça passera mieux.

L'homme passa sa main dans les cheveux roux et il le força à baisa sa tête jusqu'à son sexe. L'homme le guida pour qu'il sache quoi faire. C'est ainsi que le roux le prit en bouche. Il se sentit intimidé à mesure de ses mouvements de bouche.

Il avait peur, il avait peur de ce qui allait arriver. Le faire avec Vick ne le dérangeait pas, mais avec cet homme. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme lui releva la tête. Il le regarda avec une envie non dissimulée et le renversa sur la banquette arrière.

Le petit roux fut prit d'une violente peur, oui il faisait ça pour Vick, oui il faisait ça pour sa dose. Mais il avait si peur, il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement envie de ce qui allait arriver.

À mesure qu'il le déshabillait, il sentait une nausée qui le prenait, la bile lui remontant dans le corps. Il sentit ses doigts sur son corps et il pria pour que quelqu'un vienne l'empêcher de faire ça. Que ça soit Vick qui ait changé d'avis ou même Mello… oui Mello ne le laisserait pas faire ça.

Mello, il était toujours là, avec son beau sourire. En ce moment même il avait envie d'être dans les bras de Mello, même s'il le traiterait d'idiot. Oui, il pensait bel et bien au bras de Mello et pas de ceux de Vick.

Il vit l'homme enfiler le préservatif et il ferma les yeux. Il poussa un cri lorsqu'il le pénétra. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Mello avait eut raison depuis le début, il aurait dut arrêter l'héroïne, il n'en serrait pas là.

Tout d'un coup, il se sentait particulièrement sale. Il offrait son corps à un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, il voulait que ça soit fini. Il sentait les larmes mouillé ses joues et l'homme qui bougeait dans son corps.

-Pitié…Murmura-t-il.

-Héhé, c'est mignon, tu supplies. Mais t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, c'est bientôt fini, t'es vraiment bon. Lui assura l'homme amusé.

Le roux avait envie de le mordre, de le griffer pour que tout s'arrête. Mais ça ne tarda. L'homme se retira de lui, mais c'était loin d'être fini pour lui. Cet homme désirait encore beaucoup de chose de lui et après tout, il avait encore quarante minutes.

Matt avait cent-cinquante livres dans sa main ainsi qu'une dose d'héroïne et une seringue.

-Tu as bien travaillé Matt. Deux d'entre eux m'ont dit qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à revenir te voir. On peut faire ça tout les jours. N'est-ce pas ? Interrogea le brun en lui caressant la tête.

Matt hocha la tête. Il n'était pas bien dans sa peau, il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il pouvait tout aussi bien continuer. Mais il avait bien l'impression qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de le dire à Mello, histoire qu'il le remette à sa place une fois puis le soutienne.

Qu'il puisse se nicher dans ses bras et entendre ses paroles réconfortantes. Il voulait bien avoir une baffe magistrale s'il pouvait être réconforté ensuite. Il voulait juste qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas grave, que tout irait bien.

La dose dans sa main lui faisait songer qu'il ne devait pas la prendre comme ça, sans raison. Il préférait attendre qu'il en ressente le réel besoin pour ne pas avoir à trop en acheté. Surtout qu'il devrait bientôt s'acheter ses propres doses.

-Tu es vraiment sympas, ça me fait plaisir que tu fasses ça pour moi.

Le brun l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Matt ne réagit pas immédiatement, quatre personnes avait couché avec lui, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à rendre son amour à Vick. L'aîné grogna en sentant qu'il ne répondait pas.

Il le laissa repartir dans sa chambre de la Wammy's House. Ce dernier y rentra assez rapidement. Il voulait prendre une douche chaude comme-ci ça le laverait de toutes cette saleté et de tout ce sperme. Qu'est-ce que le dernier client lui avait dit ?

Ah oui « Toi, tu es déjà bien membré, les rares femmes qui fréquentes des gigolos se battront pour t'avoir ». Il n'en avait pas plus envie que ça, mais au moins il aurait de l'argent pour sa drogue.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre. Mello se leva d'un bond et vint se poster devant lui. Il avait un beau sourire. Le simple fait de le voir lui réchauffa le cœur. Il était si beau, il était magnifique. Il voulait toujours le voir sourire, à jamais.

Il voulut passer ses doigts sur sa joue, mais il avait peur de le salir avec son corps horrible. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il le contourna et alla poser la drogue, la seringue et l'argent sur son bureau.

-Matt, tu viens avec moi acheter du chocolat demain ? Questionna le blond.

- Mello… j'ai des choses à faire demain et après-demain…avec Vick, tu t'en doutes, samedi…si tu veux. Tu as encore assez de chocolat pour attendre jusque là… non ?

- Hum, oui bien sûr. Samedi alors ! Désolé de te forcer à sortir, hein.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est bon pour moi de sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais je ne veux te forcer à rien ! Répondit le blond.

- Oui, je sais…toujours toi.

Matt sourit doucement avant de prendre des affaires et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clé et posa ses vêtements sur le radiateur, ainsi il chaufferait doucement pour qu'il s'y sente bien dedans. Il se déshabilla lentement puis alla regarder dans le grand miroir.

Physiquement, son corps semblait toujours aussi propre, mais il le sentait si sale. Il se tourna vers la douche puis se rendit dedans. Il ferma les cloisons et alluma l'eau chaude. Elle le frappa de son jet, l'ébouillantant.

Il avait l'impression que la saleté de son corps disparaissait lentement, la chaleur la faisait fondre. Il observa les shampoings sous les mèches mouillées. Il y avait le shampoing à la pomme de Mello, il avait envie de l'utiliser, juste pour se sentir plus pure.

Mello n'était pas un symbole de pureté pour lui, mais il devait sans doute s'en rapprocher. Il ferma l'eau pour se laver, mais il hésitait de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas non plus forcé son meilleur ami à devoir acheter de nouveau son produit.

Il appuya sa tête contre la cloison. Il entendit qu'on frappa à la porte. Il avait fermé justement pour qu'on ne vienne pas le déranger. Il avait l'envie de mourir là dans cette salle de bain.

-Matt, Matt ! Merde ouvre !

- Mello…tu as…tu es si intelligent, tu as compris…hein ?

- Bien sûr abruti ! Ouvre-moi que je t'en colle une ! Siffla le blond.

- Je veux pas que tu me touches…

- Je vais pas vraiment te frapper !

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu me touche…je n'ai pas envie de te salir !

- Me salir ? Matt, ne penses pas ça. Ouvre-moi…

Le roux sortit de la douche et il vint ouvrir. Mello l'observa un court instant avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Chut, calme-toi. Tu n'es pas sale à mes yeux.

- Mais je ne le serais jamais pour toi de toute façon…tu me diras toujours que je ne suis pas sale, que je suis gentil, adorable et tout ce qui va avec…

-Que tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami plus que tout au monde. Tu es très important pour moi et je ne considérerais jamais que tu me salisses.

- Mais… je me prostitue…

- Et alors ? C'est pas ce que tu fais qui compte, mais ce que tu es.

Le roux semblant comprendre, mais il baissa la tête. Mello la lui releva doucement.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Matt, la drogue ?

- Oui…

- Tu aurais dut arrêter d'en prendre, tu peux encore arrêter ! Lui dit le blond en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

- Non…c'est trop tard… je me suis sali à jamais Mello…maintenant, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Alors… comme je suis un drogué, quitte à ce que je continue ça, je m'y habituerais…si tu es auprès de moi.

- Je serais toujours auprès de toi ! Souffla le blond.

- C'est pareil pour moi. Quoique tu fasses, un mot de ta part, et je serais là.

- Matt…ne me dis pas des trucs comme ça, s'il te plaît.

- Je te dis ce que je pense…

-Abruti ! Sourit doucement le blond.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas de lui.

-Je vais te laisser prendre ta douche, okay ?

Il allait sortir mais Matt le retint par le bras.

-Mello…tu veux bien te doucher avec moi ?

- Ah…vraiment ? Je…

- Tu vas me dire qu'on est plus des enfants, qu'à notre âge ça ne se fait plus et blablablabla… mais… j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Souffla Matt en le serrant contre lui.

-Tu as besoin de moi… moi aussi Matt, je veux toujours te garder auprès de moi.

- Ne me lâche pas Mello, reste avec moi, pitié !

Le blond le serra dans ses bras.

-Je resterais avec toi ! Mais…

- Oui ?

- Non rien… Souffla le blond en ôtant ses habits.

-Merci.

- C'est naturel. Répondit Mello en laissant tomber le dernier tissu au sol.

Matt l'entraîna sous la douche et quand la cloison fut fermée, il le serra dans ses bras. Il alluma l'eau chaude, toujours aussi bouillante.

-S'il te plaît…mets de l'eau froide. Demanda Mello.

Le roux hocha la tête, il mit de l'eau froide et serra doucement le corps satiné contre le sien.

-Mello, si ça ne va pas… tu me laisseras me nicher dans tes bras ? Tu seras toujours là…qu'importe ce que je ferais ?

- Je te traiterais toujours d'abruti, mais je serais toujours là, Matt. Toujours.

Mello passa ses doigts sur ses joues, il voulu sceller leur lèvres mais il se retint à temps et les posa sur son front. Ils se lavèrent ensuite. Lorsqu'ils eurent tout deux fini, Matt sera à nouveau le blond dans ses bras.

Quels étaient les sensations qu'il avait ? Pourquoi il se sentait toujours plus heureux en présence de Mello que de Vick. C'était pourtant Vick qu'il aimait, non ? Même s'il était un véritable salaud de le forcé à faire l'amour avec des hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Alors pourquoi il avait tellement envie d'être auprès de Mello et qu'il se sentait si amoureux de lui ? Non, il ne l'aimait pas, il aimait Vick.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir ? Questionna doucement Mello.

- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Assura Matt en se serrant plus fort contre lui.

- On sors de la douche ? Questionna le blond.

Le roux hocha la tête et le relâcha doucement. Il attendit que Mello sorte de la douche pour le rejoindre et s'essuyer tout comme lui. Le regard rivé vers le sol.

-Je vais faire payer à Vick tout le mal qu'il te fait ! Que ça soit maintenant ou plus tard.

- Je suis bien avec lui ! Protesta le roux.

- Quand tu ne seras plus heureux avec lui, je lui réglerais son compte une bonne fois pour toute. En attendant, je le remettrais juste à sa place…

- Ah…

- S'il veut tellement ses doses, qu'il se prostitue lui ! Siffla Mello avant de tourner la tête vers Matt. Moi, si j'avais les moyens, je te les payerai tes doses.

- C'est pour ça que t'es le meilleur, Mello. Je t'aime. S'écria le roux en le serrant contre lui.

-Tu…Tu m'aimes ? Demanda le blond surpris, rêvant déjà de ses lèvres contre celle de Matt.

- Bien sûr, tu es mon meilleur ami ! Assura le plus jeune avec un sourire en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Ah oui, bien sûr…ton meilleur ami.

- Tu pensais quoi ?

- Oh rien ! Garantit Mello, gêné. Rien du tout.

Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et il se blottit dans les bras du roux.

-Mello…

- Oui ?

- Tu sens toujours aussi bon.

- Merci. Tu es vraiment adorable Matt, je ne te souhaiterais jamais que du bonheur. Sourit Mello avant d'embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.

Le roux sourit doucement, il était si bien auprès de lui. Ça ne faisait aucun doute que sa place était là, dans le bras du blond. Et que même si les années passaient et que leur chemin devait se séparer, il trouverait toujours sa place là.

Mello le relâcha doucement, il embrassa sa joue puis se rendit dans la chambre où il enfila des habits. Matt vint le rejoindre qu'une fois habillé. Il se glissa dans son lit et attrapa le gameboy de Mello sur lequel il commença à jouer. Le blond sourit et vint le rejoindre.

Lorsque le roux s'endormit, il se nicha dans ses bras et souffla un petit :

-Je t'aime.

Samedi.

Matt cachait ses mains dans ses poches depuis hier soir, lorsqu'il était revenu du « travail » comme disait Vick. Il avait un peu été forcé de le faire dans un parc et lorsque l'homme lui avait fait mal, il s'était débattu et il était tombé dans un rosier emplit d'épine et de ronce.

Par chance, son visage n'avait rien eut, mais le reste était touché et on voyait parfaitement diverses marque. Ça lui donnait donc une deuxième raison de porté des manches longues mais maintenant aussi des pantalons. Et dire qu'avec son sang russe il supportait très bien le grand froid.

Ainsi hier, il avait caché ses mains à son meilleur ami, car il savait très bien que sinon, il se serait fait enguirlander comme jamais. Se prostituer était une chose qu'il acceptait déjà mal, alors en plus pour la drogue c'était l'horreur. Mais si en plus il finissait blessé en faisant ça, le blond ne le tolérerait pas longtemps et serait bien capable de l'attacher pour qu'il ne sorte plus.

Et puis il y avait aussi la peur pour Mello, il irait remettre pour de bon Vick à sa place et Matt avait bien compris ce que le brun pouvait être capable en entendant toutes ses discussions avec son tout premier client.

Il suivait Mello dans les ruelles depuis dix minutes déjà. Le blond recherchait un magasin de chocolat dont on lui avait parlé, réputé pour des tas de produits à base de cacao d'un goût exquis.

Matt cherchait, lui, un magasin qui vendrait des gants. Il pourrait les porter tout naturellement sans que Mello ne se doute de quelque chose. Bien que…à vrai dire…si. Plus il s'enveloppait et plus il se rendait bien compte que le blond se doutait de quelque chose.

Mais il n'était pas le plus intelligent pour rien. Il aurait dut se douter que son meilleur ami finirait par comprendre ce qu'il se tramait et bientôt il se ferait engueuler pour ça aussi.

Mello s'arrêta brusquement suite à une discussion entre deux jeunes femmes. Il se tourna vers Matt qui regardait l'intérieur d'une bijouterie.

-Tu te rends compte de ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Elle voue un culte à Kira ! Kira c'est le mal, on devrait l'éliminer, mais je sais bien que L l'enverra à l'échafaud, L c'est le meilleur. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un plus doué que lui. Vraiment…Kira ne peut rien contre L, dès l'instant où il s'est retrouvé face à L, il était fini. Assura le blond avec un sourire.

- L c'est ton idole, hein ?

- Oh oui, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut faire mieux que tout le monde, c'est bien L ! S'enthousiasma Mello.

- Je ne connaissais pas bien L…

- Hum, tu aurais dut passer ton temps avec lui, il était vraiment… génial. Mais tu étais un peu jeune, tu avais encore huit ans quand il est partit.

- Oh mais, tu en avais neuf toi ! S'écria le roux.

- C'est vrai. Rigola le blond avant d'observer la bijouterie.

Il s'approcha de la vitrine et regarda une belle croix avec beaucoup d'admiration. Matt songea qu'il avait mis cinq cents euros sur un compte hier en revenant du « travail ». Il pouvait le conservé, parce que bientôt il devrait s'acheter la drogue lui-même. Il le savait bien que ça ne tarderait pas.

Mais pour l'heure, il voulait faire plaisir à Mello, même s'il ne pouvait s'acheter ses gants au vu du prix de la croix, vraisemblablement en or pur. Il sortit sa main de la poche de son pantalon et prit la main du blond qui s'horrifia en voyant les cicatrices sur le dos de la main du roux.

-Je te soignerais ça… mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Questionna Mello.

- Tu as déjà une partie des éléments de l'enquête non ? Plaisanta Matt en l'entraînant dans la bijouterie.

- Vick ?

- Pas vraiment… vas-y Mello, demande-lui la croix qui avait l'air de tant de plaire, j'ai l'argent, ne t'inquiète pas ! Assura le roux.

- Tu… Matt, tu fais ça pour…

- Oui… et j'en ai trois d'avance et Vick me l'a paye encore pour l'heure. Expliqua doucement le plus jeune.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux me faire un cadeau pareil ?

- Oui ! Sûr et certain !

-Matt…

- Ne dit rien ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Assura le susnommé en souriant.

Il le poussa gentiment vers le comptoir et le blond, après une hésitation, demanda la croix. Si Matt lui faisait un si beau cadeau, il lui rendrait certainement la pareille. Après quelques minutes, il eut la croix avec une longue chaîne en main. Matt paya à l'aide de sa carte bancaire, puis ils repartirent.

-J'aimerais bien des gants…tu sais où je peux en acheter ? Demanda le roux.

- Hum oui, mais je te les achèterais, d'accord ? Dit le blond avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue et de l'entraîner dans un autre quartier.

Ils marchèrent un moment et arrivèrent bientôt dans une boutique où il y avait effectivement quelques gants qui plaisait bien à Matt. Il donna des noirs, court, à la caisse.

-Laisse Matt, je vais payer.

- Non, j'insiste pour les payer, tu n'as pas besoin de me rendre l'appareil. J'aime être avec toi et ça me suffit amplement pour être heureux. Puis si tu utilise cet argent pour mes gants, tu ne pourras plus t'acheter autant de chocolat et je préfère te voir heureux que tu me payes quelque chose. Tu m'as déjà fait la promesse d'être toujours là quand j'aurais besoin de toi…et ça me suffit amplement. Alors laisse-moi me les payer.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux dire face à une pareille tirade ? Demanda doucement le blond avant de le laisser payer lui-même ses gants qu'il enfila rapidement.

Ils repartirent et se dirigèrent vers le magasin que convoitait Mello. Ils arrivèrent deux heures avant la fermeture, Mello aurait donc tout le temps pour s'acheter ce qu'il voulait. Il acheta des tas de chocolat sous différentes forme. Pot de chocolat, Mikado, chocolat en forme différente ou assortiment de chocolat aux goûts différents, ainsi que bien sûr des tablettes.

La somme était assez hallucinante, mais Mello recevait toujours autant d'argent de cette grand-mère qu'il affectionnait et il économisait longtemps pour faire une rassia qui lui durait plusieurs mois.

Fier de ses emplettes, il retourna, avec celui qu'il aimait, à l'orphelinat. Matt en était bien content, il en avait un peu marre d'être dehors, il préférait s'enfermer dans leur chambre, cigarette en bouche et jeu en main.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Matt aida le blond à ranger ses précieux chocolats puis il le regarda un instant étudier avant de s'installer sur le lit de son colocataire de chambre et de se mettre à jouer.

Un long moment passa et lorsque le coucher de soleil commença, Mello vint rejoindre le roux sur son lit et il le regarda se coucher, charmé. Le plus jeune avait stoppé son jeu pour imiter son meilleur ami.

-Ca aussi tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Matt.

- Les coucher de soleil ? Ca m'apaise !

- Un jour, je t'emmènerais dehors et on le regardera dans un parc, au-dessus de l'eau pendant que tu mangeras du chocolat. Lui promit le roux.

- Matt… Matt tu ne peux pas me promettre des choses comme ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le genre de chose qu'on promet à des personnes… qu'on aime par exemple ! Tu comprends ? Questionna doucement le blond.

- Mais je t'aime Mello !

- Pas cet amour là…

- Mais moi, je t'aime et je veux te voir heureux, qu'importe l'amour que je te porte puisque je t'aime. Je veux juste te voir sourire…tout le temps. Parce que c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu ! Lui assura Matt en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Matt je…

- Matt ! Le coupa la voix de Vick qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Oui ? Questionna roux, heureux de le voir.

Mello fut triste de le voir arriver. Il n'aimait pas qu'il soit là. Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche.

-Tu aimes Mello ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami !

- Ôte ses lunettes bon sang ! S'énerva Vick.

Le roux retira lentement les lunettes, il aurait voulu les garder sur son nez, c'était un cadeau de Mello après tout.

-Tu viens dormir avec moi ? Questionna Vick d'une voix plus douce.

- Ah ? Je pensais que…

- Allons, Mello va rester encore trois ans minimum, moi d'ici deux mois je quitte l'orphelinat. Tu pourrais au moins venir dormir avec moi, après ça ne sera plus possible et j'ai envie de dormir avec toi. S'il te plaît fais-moi plaisir.

- Je te fais tout le temps plaisir. Répondit le roux, surpris.

- Sauf quand tu es avec Mello, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu sois avec lui ! Je ne l'aime pas et il t'accapare, tu es mon petit ami, non ? Dit le brun, à nouveau un peu énervé.

- Oui, bien sûr…mais Mello…c'est mon meilleur ami !

- Tu peux bien le laisser, je pars dans deux mois, alors accorde-moi ton temps. S'énerva de plus en plus Vick.

-O…Oui, tout ce que tu veux. Hoqueta le roux avant de le suivre dans sa chambre.

Il ne se sentait plus aussi bien qu'avant tout à coup. Il avait envie que tout se passe différemment, là, il se sentait horriblement oppressé par Vick et ce n'était décidément pas comme ça qu'il concevait l'amour. Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il n'aimait pas ce qui se passait en ce moment.

Il se coucha dans le lit, déjà prêt à dormir, mais Vick ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il se glissa sous les couvertures avec lui, mais uniquement pour le déshabillé et le faire sien.

Matt n'aimait pas trop ça, mais Mello avait toujours eut raison, il était entièrement dépendant de Vick, c'est pour ça qu'il se laissait faire. Sans Vick, il n'aurait pas les moyens d'avoir de l'argent, il n'aurait pas des doses d'héroïne, il avait vraiment besoin de lui.

Et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, même coucher avec lui contre son gré. Il le faisait bien pour des inconnus alors pour la personne qu'il aimait, ça devait passer plus facilement, non ?

Il ignorait, qu'en ce moment même, Mello s'en voulait d'avoir cru Vick, huit ans plus tôt et qu'il ne ce soit pas immédiatement lié d'amitié avec le petit roux. Ainsi, il ne vivrait pas ça en ce moment…mais est-ce qu'il l'aimerait avec un tout autre passé ? Il n'en était pas sûr du tout en faite. C'était cruel de penser ça, mais tout compte fait, il préférait largement que son Matt ait vécu ce passé tortueux même s'il ne l'aurait peut-être jamais comme petit ami.

Mais après tout s'il était heureux…


	9. Chapter 8: Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Vick, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

Note : Il y a aura vraisemblablement trois volets à cette fic. Le premier, vous venez de l'ouvrir, « Pensée sous la cendre » donc, le deuxième s'appellera « Percer la neige » et le troisième « Elle avait le parfum de l'Acanthe »

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir…**_

Matt se redressa dans le lit. Voilà une dizaine de mois qu'il se prostituait sous la demande de Vick. S'il avait commencé pour le faire justement pour le brun, maintenant, il le faisait pour lui, pour les doses qu'il devait se payer seul.

Il essayait de garder une bonne gestion des doses qu'il prenait. En effet, il n'en prenait que quand son corps le lui demandait voire quand il se sentait si mal qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en prendre. Bien sûr, quand Mello avait appris qu'il prenait des doses parce qu'il se sentait mal, il lui avait dit de venir le voir dès qu'il allait mal. Lui, il lui remonterait le moral.

Mais à présent, il lui fallait une dose toutes les semaines au moins. Et puisqu'il devait partager sa recette, il devait d'autant plus travailler pour être sûr d'avoir assez d'argent pour ses doses.

Le dégoût que lui inspirait la prostitution était passé. Il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il s'était habitué ou parce que Mello était là, qu'il le rassurait et lui faisait savoir que, quoiqu'il fasse, il resterait toujours Matt, son meilleur ami et la meilleur personne qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Matt se leva lentement du lit, il tenait mal sur ses jambes mais il s'avança jusqu'au lit de Mello où il s'assit. Si ses yeux étaient fermés, il était persuadé qu'il ne dormait pas.

Le roux ressentait quelques violents maux de tête et de ventre, comme une légère douleur dans son corps. Il savait que c'était un manque qui venait en lui. Il lui fallait prendre de la drogue et presque de suite.

Il glissa ses doigts sur la peau satinée du blond, ce dernier se redressa et l'observa. Il passa ses doigts sur les joues du roux et sourit doucement.

-Tu as vraiment la peau froide et les pupilles toute contractée…regarde-toi…prendre de la drogue n'est pas…

- Je sais Mello. Ce n'est pas bien… on ne sera jamais du même avis toi et moi. Mais comprends-moi, j'en ai besoin ! Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude.

-Matt…

- Ca ne nous séparera pas… hein ? Tu resteras toujours auprès de moi ?

- Bien sûr, même si tu faisais des trucs encore pire que ce que tu fais déjà pour avoir des doses.

- Merci Mello, tu me réchauffes toujours le cœur. Souffla Matt avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un sachet brun qu'il ouvrit pour en retirer une seringue et une dose d'héroïne. Il prépara l'injection calmement alors que Mello avait été s'appuyé contre la porte, histoire que personne ne l'ouvre.

-Merci. Murmura le roux.

- Pourtant… je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Je sais…

- Matt… quand tu seras clean, on prendra une photo ensemble ? Questionna le blond.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Assura le roux.

-Sûr ?

- Toujours, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Murmura Matt avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le creux de son coude.

- Matt…

- Oui ?

- Ne…ne fais pas ça… on peut te soigner, si tu le dis à Roger…s'il te plaît !

- Mello, je t'aime…mais…

- Je sais… je sais, tu en as besoin ! Je suis débile de vouloir que tu arrêtes ça… enfin, c'est que… je veux ton bien.

Le blond s'approcha de Matt et se dernier passa sa main sur sa joue. Le plus âgé baissa la tête et appuya sur la seringue. Il s'agenouilla ensuite au sol et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Matt.

-Mello, ne t'abaisse pas de la sorte devant moi…ça devrait être l'inverse.

- Matt…

Le roux retira la seringue de sa peau. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue et se pencha. Rapprochant toujours plus ses lèvres de celle du blond.

-Matt… ne fais pas ça… Tu es sous l'effet de la drogue…ne m'embrasse pas !

- Je suis désolé. Je ne t'embrasserais pas si tu ne le désires pas.

Le blond se releva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Matt vint le rejoindre. Il s'appuya contre le blond qui passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Ca te fait du bien ?

- Hum… beaucoup, c'est magnifique, il y a plein de couleur dans tous les sens.

- Toi au moins tu vois le monde en couleur.

- J'aime ce que je vois. S'égosilla Matt en regardant Mello.

Le blond rougit légèrement.

-Je devrais peut-être essayé.

- Non ! Rétorqua le roux avant de se laisser rouler sur le ventre.

- Bien sûr que non, je plaisantais. Je ne me vois pas faire ça…jamais.

- Tant mieux. Souffla Matt avant de s'endormir.

Mello le coucha dans le lit, sous les couvertures, avant de se blottir dans ses bras chaud. Il chercha le sommeil un instant.

Matt se réveilla, il était seule dans la chambre. Il semblait avoir dormi un long moment, les effets euphorisants de la drogue n'étaient plus là. Mais il ressentait surtout l'absence de Mello. Est-ce qu'il l'avait laissé parce qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il voulu ça ? Pourquoi avoir voulu sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, pourquoi son parfum l'embaumait-il sans cesse ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de serrer son corps contre le sien.

Pourquoi ne pensait-il plus à Vick alors qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne savait plus trop. Mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Il se leva lentement et trouva un mot sur son bureau.

_« Comme tu dormais sereinement et que c'était l'heure de la récré, j'ai été un peu prendre l'air. J'en avais marre d'étudier. J'ai changé les piles de la gameboy, amuse-toi bien. Je ne devrais pas trop tardé à rentrer quel que soit l'heure à laquelle tu te réveille. »_

Matt souris doucement, alors il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et il vit que Mello jouait football avec des amis. Mais lorsque tous rentrèrent, Mello ne revint pas immédiatement dans leur chambre.

Cela lui fit penser que Vick était partit voilà six mois. C'était aussi la date qui avait signé qu'il devait payer seul la drogue. Matt attendait, assis sur le lit de Mello que ce dernier revienne. Pour son plus grand bonheur, ça ne tarda plus longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Matt se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Le blond lui accorda à peine un regard et il sortit un sac de sous son lit.

-Mello ?

- L est mort.

- Que…ce…C'est pas possible !

- Je suis sûr que c'est Kira qui a eut raison de lui…

- Et son successeur qui est-ce ? … Near n'est-ce pas…

- En quelques sortes.

- Et…et toi…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mello se tut un instant, il en profita pour faire sa valise. Le roux lui sortit son chocolat et l'emballa dans un sac que le blond mit dans la valise avec le reste.

-Je vais quitter la Wammy's…tu viens avec moi ? Demanda le blond, sans espérer que la réponse puisse être positive.

-Me…Mello, je ne peux décemment pas… je suis désolé…

- C'est rien…quand je serais installé, je t'enverrais une lettre et on s'arrangera pour avoir des portables, non ? Comme ça on restera toujours en contact ! Proposa le plus âgé.

-Ah, bien sûr. Mais Mello… je t'avais promis quelque chose !

- Quoi donc ?

- Qu'on verrait le coucher de soleil…alors je veux t'emmener dehors et qu'on voit le coucher de soleil, après un dîner avec toi…

- Un dîner ? Ce n'était pas prévu…

- Oui, mais j'en ai envie Mello.

Le blond serra les poings et malgré qu'il fût plus jeune que lui, il se jeta dans ses bras. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours de si belle chose pour lui ?

-Matt, je suis désolé de te laisser alors que je t'avais promis d'être toujours là pour toi.

- Tu le seras toujours, malgré que tu sois loin de moi, la distance ne nous séparera jamais ! Il ne faut pas croire ce que disent les statistiques.

- C'est sûr que toi, qu'importe la distance, je t'aimerais toujours. Souffla Mello, le cœur gros.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Sourit le roux.

_-Pas comme ça ! _Pensa amèrement le blond.

- Alors…tu m'accordes le reste de cette journée avant qu'on se quitte ?

- Bien sûr Matt.

Ce dernier sourit et lui prit la main. Il attrapa son portefeuille et il le traîna dehors.

-Il va se coucher dans un moment… le repas ça sera à la belle étoile je crois !

- Ca me convient parfaitement. Assura le plus âgé.

Matt lui fit un petit sourire et il l'emmena au parc, là-bas, un homme vendait des crêpes au chocolat. Il avait promis à son meilleur ami qu'il pourrait manger du chocolat. Il en prit donc deux, et il discuta avec le marchant jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de lui vendre une tablette de chocolat.

Une fois qu'il eut la nourriture, Matt alla s'installer dans un endroit où il y avait un petit lac. Mello vint s'installer à son côté et il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Matt.

-Tu es le meilleur, tu le sais ? Tu me fais toujours plaisir, tu sais toujours ce qui me plaît. Murmura le blond.

- Je suis heureux de te faire plaisir, puisque tu es mon meilleur ami…

- Oui c'est cela…ton meilleur ami…

Matt n'entendit pas la blessure dans la voix de son meilleur ami et il en profita donc pour lui faire un doux sourire. Mello lui répondit et entreprit de manger la crêpe. Matt l'imita en observant le petit lac avec les poissons nageant en dessous.

-C'est vraiment magnifique !

-C'est vrai…mais je ne sortirais pas plus pour autant. Sourit Matt.

- Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

- Jamais Mello ! Je ne t'oublierais jamais ! Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, et je serais toujours heureux de recevoir tes lettres… Mello, je n'ai jamais oublié ma sœur, et je ne l'oublierais jamais… alors toi, ne comptes pas te débarrasser de moi !

Mello sourit doucement. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Matt à nouveau et il entreprit de manger son chocolat.

-Matt…tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras dit ? Questionna le blond.

Le roux fut surpris de cette question, il se tourna légèrement et serra son aîné dans ses bras. Ce dernier reposa sa tête sur son épaule avant de soupirer d'aise.

-Mello…

- Matt, je t'aime ! Le coupa le blond.

- Ah mais, moi aussi !

- Non Matt, je t'aime !

Il lui prit le visage dans ses mains, plongea ses iris dans les orbes couleurs prairies éclairée par le feu de l'âme du roux.

-Je t'aime.

-Mello…je…je suis navré… je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments.

-Je le sais… je ne veux pas que tu y répondes. Juste que tu le sache…et j'espère c'est vrai…mais si ton bonheur est avec Vick, alors moi, je suis heureux pour toi.

-Vraiment… pourtant, tu détestes Vick…

- Je ne te parle pas de cet abruti ! Mais de toi ! C'est ton bonheur que je veux, pas le sien !

- Je comprends.

Mello sourit tristement puis se leva pour rentrer à l'orphelinat.


	10. Chapitres 9: Les lettres

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Victor, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Lettres.**_

Matt avait tout juste quinze ans aujourd'hui. Sans Mello, il ne savait comment il allait survivre à ce jour. Bien sûr, il avait les lèvres de Vick collée au sienne, mais ça ne l'enchantait pas pour autant.

Il ne se sentait vraiment plus bien dans sa peau, il fallait avouer que si ses lèvres étaient contre les siennes, c'était parce qu'il voulait le forcer à se prostituer. Comme aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas d'entrain à le faire.

Mais lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, bien sûr, le brun le poussa vers la ruelle où il put faire ses passes. Il ne termina que cinq à six heures plus tard. Il rentra directement à l'orphelinat, il se rendit dans la douche où il alla se laver de toute cette saleté aussi bien morale que physique.

Dire que maintenant qu'il avait commencé à se musclé, il attirait aussi les femmes. Les rares femmes qui cherchaient des hommes dans leur déboire amoureux.

Sa douche finie, torse nu, le roux alla s'installer sur le lit de Mello. Il s'y coucha et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. L'odeur du blond était évaporée depuis longtemps. Il lui manquait. Il voulait le voir. Il n'avait plus reçu de lettre de sa part depuis plus d'une demi-année. Pourquoi il ne lui envoyait plus de lettre ?

Ca y est, il l'avait oublié ? Pourquoi ? Ca le mettait dans un état hors de lui. Il se sentait si mal que son meilleur ami l'ait oublié. Il ne s'agissait même pas de vouloir qu'il l'aime, mais il voulait qu'il reste son meilleur ami aussi. C'était logique non ?

Il jouait sur sa console, amèrement. C'était le jeu que Mello lui avait acheté et celui qu'il avait déjà fini plusieurs fois.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement. Il se redressa dans le lit de Mello. Il regarda qui était là. C'était Linda. Long cheveux châtains et yeux noirs. Elle avait une lettre en main, un colis et un tableau.

-Matt, j'ai appris que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. J'ai fait quelque chose pour toi !

- Linda, c'est vraiment…

-Taratata, tu me remercieras quand tu l'auras vu ! Pose ton jeu ! Ah…mais c'est pas le lit de Mello.

- Si.

- Il te manque ?

Le roux hocha la tête. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir à son côté et lui tendit un cadre magnifique. Et le tableau était encore plus beau. C'était Mello, avec un léger sourire qui était installé à sur leur appuie de fenêtre, observant un coucher de soleil magnifique.

-Je savais bien qu'il te manquait…depuis qu'il était partit tu étais vraiment triste.

- Il…est magnifique. Souffla le roux en caressant le tableau.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Non ! Je ne l'aime pas. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Mello, c'est juste mon meilleur ami. Annonça Matt.

- Oh, je vois.

La jeune femme lui tendit les deux lettres puis le laissa dans la pièce. Matt alla mettre le tableau sur un clou qui avait longtemps servit à Mello. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur son propre lit et ouvrit la lettre.

_« Cher petit frère, _

_Voilà, tu as quinze ans. Tu dois être beau et grand maintenant ? Voilà dix ans que je t'ai laissé à la Wammy's house. A quoi ressembles-tu ? Tu sais que je t'aime._

_Mais, laisse-moi te dire ce que je pense à présent, cher petit frère. Lis bien ce qu'il va suivre tu sauras sans doute à la fin tout ce que tu as toujours voulu savoir par rapport à papa et moi. Je devrais te faire beaucoup de révélation…_

_Mail, tu as toujours été faible et fragile. J'ai toujours eut peur pour toi. Mais voilà… la vie que tu me raconte me semble si fausse. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois amis avec tout les enfants de la Wammy's House. J'ai du mal à croire que tu sortes avec un jeune homme de ton âge qui est gentil avec toi._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout me semble faux. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu viens de perdre ton dernier ami dernièrement, j'ai l'impression que la personne avec qui tu sors avec un abruti qui te fait du mal._

_J'ai l'impression que tu ne suis pas la bonne voie. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu ce que papa à dit sur toi, quand tu étais encore petit garçon, si tu t'en souviens ?_ _« Ce gosse à un mauvais fond ! Il finira délinquant. Il se droguera, finira par fréquenté de mauvaise personne, je suis presque sûr qu'il fréquentera la mafia. » Mais tu sais ce que j'ai toujours pensé ?_ _« Moi, je sais bien que tu devras traverser des épreuves difficiles, comme tout le monde, mais tu trouveras l'amour. »_

_Je ne sais pas si l'homme dont tu es amoureux maintenant est le bon, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu le trouveras, j'en suis sûr. Tu trouveras forcément l'amour mon petit Mail. Face à tes lettres je me suis rendu compte de la personne géniale dont tu es. Doux, gentil, aimant. Mais surtout fort et courageux. Et tu trouveras la personne qui t'aimeras pour ce que tu es. Mais tu devrais arrêter de jouer à tes jeux, quand bien même ça fait partie de ta personnalité._

_Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un. Si ça venait à arriver, préviens-moi, je t'en prie. _

_Pour en venir aux faits par rapport à papa, sache que je l'ai revu dernièrement. Il est en Angleterre, il s'est remarié avec une jeune femme de tous justes dix-huit ans qui pourrait être mannequin. Il attendait que je me tourne vers lui, que je revienne à bras ouvert vers lui. Il te cherche aussi. Il a oublié où tu devais aller je crois, par la fureur et la folie. Mais après tout, ça a toujours été un abruti, donc ça ne m'étonne qu'à peine._

_Sache aussi que je m'inquiète pour toi. S'il te trouve, il essayera sans doute de t'adopter pour que tu sois son enfant à lui. Et j'ai crainte qu'il se souvienne pourquoi il te détestait. Il était convaincu que tu avais tué maman à ta naissance. Moi je sais que c'est faux, tu n'es certainement pas la raison de la mort de maman._

_J'ai peur qu'il te batte, qu'il te fasse du mal, alors surtout, je t'en prie…s'il venait à revenir vers toi. Fui, ne le laisse pas t'approcher et préviens-moi s'il te fait quand même du mal. Je viendrais de Londres pour te sauver. _

_Mais voilà, voilà dix ans que tu m'as demandé ce qui m'a poussé à fuir Papa. En plus d'avoir voulu te protéger et te garder la vie sauf, je ne pouvais plus supporter ce qu'il faisait. Dans sa folie, il avait fini par me confondre avec maman et exigeait donc de faire l'amour avec moi. Comme c'était mon père, j'ai refusé et il a donc décidé de me violer. _

_Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout cela. Toi tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas Mail ?_

_Bonne anniversaire, je t'aime._

_Anastasia. »_

Alors c'était ça ? Sa sœur avait été violée. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait fui, c'était ça toute cette peur dès qu'on parlait de son père. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qui se passait maintenant.

Il se rendit compte que ça sœur étaient vraiment d'une intelligence hors norme pour se rendre compte ainsi que son frère lui avait mentit quand à la vérité sur ce qui se passait dans l'orphelinat de Wammy's House. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ce qui se passait réellement.

Comment Vick l'avait forcé à se prostitué et les coups qu'il lui avait déjà porté. Car oui, depuis un an, lorsqu'il parlait un peu trop de Mello il recevait un coup de poing. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne tolérait pas Mello. À chaque fois, le roux se disait qu'il s'agissait de simple jalousie.

Mais, il devrait en parler avec Vick. Il lui suffirait de l'appeler. Mais, juste après avoir ouvert ce colis qui venait de… oh cette écriture. Il ne pouvait QUE la reconnaître. C'était celle de Mello, il lui écrivait enfin à nouveau.

Il ouvrit le colis et vit une reine blanche d'un échéquier. Il attrapa la lettre. Le cadeau était pour le moins étrange, mais pouvoir lire une lettre de lui, lui remontait le moral sans aucun doute.

_« Matt, tu devrais recevoir ça pour ton anniversaire. Du moins je l'espère._

_Pour commencer, je te souhaite, justement, un joyeux anniversaire. Et ensuite, je m'excuse d'avoir prit autant de temps à t'envoyer un courrier. Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer._

_J'ai quitté ma grand-mère depuis un moment. Si elle m'apprécie, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui laisser ma présence. Et puis, j'ai quitté la Wammy's pour devenir indépendant, pour pouvoir enquêter sur Kira. Les crimes ont bons être au japon, c'est aux USA que je suis allé. Je sens que beaucoup de chose vont s'y passer. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir qu'un jour on se revoit. _

_Tu as mon adresse de toute façon, donc tu n'auras pas de mal à me retrouver n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour l'instant ça ne semble pas trop possible. Je me suis installé dans une petite maison avec un ami, Timothy Spall. Il m'apprend à faire de la moto et m'aide à passer mon permis de conduire._

_J'ai fait de grand pas en avant depuis que je le connais, il me sort de la misère. On travail tous les deux. Lui, il est technicien de surface et moi je travail dans un McDonald. Ce n'est pas le rêve, je préférerais faire autre chose, mais au moins j'ai de l'argent et je suis bien comme je suis. _

_Il m'a dit que mon intelligence me faudra sans aucun doute la découverte de Kira. Je pourrais le mettre à l'échafaud et lui faire payer d'avoir tué L, même s'il trouvait Near bien plus compétant que moi ! _

_Il m'a dit aussi qu'il me mettrait peut-être en relation avec des gens aux placés. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, mais je suis prêt à tout pour attraper Kira, n'est-ce pas ? Je tuerais s'il le fallait pour avoir sa tête._

_En parlant de ça, j'ai beau n'avoir que seize ans depuis peu, j'ai une arme à feu… bon j'avoue c'est parce que Timothy m'en a procurer une. Il a déjà vingt-cinq ans. Il n'a pas fait que des choses bien dans la vie. Il a été trafiquant de drogue dans sa jeunesse d'ailleurs, il faisait aussi du commerce de tombée de camion. Il m'a même dit où je pouvais me procurer de la drogue, toute sorte d'ailleurs. _

_Eh, je t'arrête de suite, ne penses pas mal ! Je ne me drogue pas, si ce n'est avec mon chocolat, mais au moins c'est légal. Je pensais plutôt à toi. D'ailleurs, les reines ont un peu d'héroïne. Il me semble bien que c'est ce que tu prends n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je cherche ce nouveau L, celui qui se fait prétendre pour l'ancien, lui qui est persuadé de pouvoir le remplacer alors que je suis persuader qu'il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville…ni à la mienne d'ailleurs. Il suffit de regarder ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, il n'attrape personne, il n'essaye rien ! Et il y a toujours autant de meurtre. _

_Near ne fait pas grand-chose de son côté non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il doit sans doute faire ce que je fais, dans la mesure du possible car enfermer dans la Wammy's. N'essaie pas de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour me faire plaisir, je te prie. Je le battrais à la loyale, pour une fois que je jouerais réglo. _

_Faut bien que je te l'avoue. A chaque fois qu'on jouait ensemble je trichais toujours. J'essayais même aux jeux vidéos, mais là c'était moins simple, c'est bien pour ça que tu me battais. _

_Mais parle-moi un peu de toi Matt, tu me manques ? Ne plus sentir ton corps contre le mien la nuit est vraiment une horreur. Je veux tellement de tes nouvelles. Comment ça se passe ? Tu es toujours avec Vick ? Tu te drogues toujours ? Tu te prostitues toujours ? Est-ce que tu n'oublies pas le préservatif ? Est-ce que tu t'es fait des amis où est-ce que tu es seul dans notre chambre à ressasser diverses idées noires ? Dis-moi tout, je t'en prie. _

_Sors de ton trou Matt, va vers les gens, tu es quelqu'un de fantastique que le monde devrait rêver de rencontrer. Ta voix, ta présence, ton odeur me manque. A quoi est-ce que tu ressemble maintenant ? J'ai toujours notre photo, mais elle date, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Mello. »_

Matt serra la lettre contre son cœur. Mais pourquoi est-il jaloux ? Pourquoi se Timothy lui inspirait-il de l'horreur ? Pourquoi regrettait-il les lettres où Mello inscrivait « je t'aime » à chaque paragraphe ?

Même si Mello lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il avait l'impression de le perdre et ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Il prit la reine dans le colis. Il la tourna dans tout les sens en s'interrogeant un instant, lorsque le passage dans la lettre lui revint en tête.

Alors, il avait fait ça ? Il avait caché une dose d'héroïne dans la reine de manière à ce qu'il en ait et qu'il arrête de se prostituer pour se droguer ? Mello aurait-il fait ça pour lui ?

Hésitant, il débouchonna la reine et y trouva une dose de drogue dans un sachet. Il sourit. Mello était vraiment le meilleur. Il alla cacher cette dose. S'il avait envie de se l'injecté en pensant bêtement qu'elle serait meilleur car étant un cadeau de Mello, il ne devait pas agir bêtement non plus.

Mais maintenant que son cœur était réchauffé, il devait aussi parler à Vick. Puis, il devrait s'acheter un portable, qu'importe le prix, il voulait entendre à tout prix la voix de Mello. Mais il devrait au moins attendre que le blond lui envoie le sien.

Il rédigea rapidement une lettre pour sa sœur et prit bien plus de soin à répondre à celle adressé à son meilleur ami.

Il descendit ensuite jusqu'au salon de la Wammy's. Là, une petite fille de deux ans, Lena, courut vers lui. Elle était arrivé à peine quelques jours après que Mello soit partit. Il s'en était occupé et la petite fille l'adorait.

Elle avait déjà de longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et elle avait des yeux pareils à une mer gelée calme et paisible… les yeux de Mello. C'était pour ça au prime abord que le roux s'était occupé d'elle. Elle lui rappelait Mello.

-Salut ma grande ! Tu me laisses passer un coup de fil puis on ira jouer d'accord ? Demanda le roux qui semblait content de tenir cette petite dans ses bras.

- Ouiiiiii ! Répondit la petite en attrapant ses cheveux.

-Aie, aie ! Tire pas dessus, Lena, soit gentille ! Quémanda Matt en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone, le prit et composa le numéro de Vick. Il cala le téléphone à l'aide de son épaule et écouta les trois sonneries avant que la voix de Vick ne s'élève. Il eut un léger sourire.

-Allô. C'est Matt.

- Laisse-moi, tu es encore à la Wammy's House ? La discrétion tu ne connais pas ? Pff, pas étonnent que tu n'aies pas été choisi comme successeur de L toi aussi.

- Moi j'ai plus de la moitié de moyenne générale, génie, mon œil oui ! J'ai le droit de vouloir te parler tout simplement sans qu'on parle de tu-sais-quoi !

- En effet, mais je t'achèterais un portable la prochaine fois que tu viendras et laisse cette gosse à l'orphelinat, on a pas besoin de ce la coltiner. J'ai envie de te voir, pas de devoir faire le baby-sitter ! Siffla Vick.

Le roux se sentait de plus en plus mal. La vérité sur sa sœur, Mello qui semblait l'oublier et maintenant l'homme qu'il aimait qui semblait ne pas vouloir de lui. Tout allait de travers aujourd'hui. Comme quoi un anniversaire n'était pas un jour bien différent de d'habitude.

Comme d'habitude, tout allait mal pour lui, c'était bien la raison de ses doses qu'il prenait plus fréquemment, deux à trois fois par semaines. Il n'attendait même plus la sensation de manque, tout allait de travers depuis que Mello avait quitté l'orphelinat. Et pourquoi n'irait-il pas le rejoindre ? Tout serait plus beau comme ça.

-Tu ne parles plus ? Tu veux donc me faire perdre mon temps ! Demanda Vick, acide.

- N…non. Vick, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr abruti ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

- Dé…désolé. C'est que tu étais si froid avec moi… ah, je suis vraiment stupide des fois. Je peux venir tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr, tu peux prendre une de tes doses, je suis un peu en manque. Je t'en payerai une !

- Non ! Pas besoin, ça me fait plaisir. Je te la passe, comme un cadeau.

- Tu es vraiment adorable.

- Vick, j'ai encore quelque chose à te demander ! Dit le roux un peu plus fort pour que son amoureux ne raccroche pas.

- Ah ? Quoi donc ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Mello ? Interrogea Matt avec une certaine conviction.

- Contre Mello ? Je n'aime pas ses manières, il se croit tout permis, il pense en savoir plus que les autres. Il bafoue les lois et s'en amuse. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as put être ami avec lui. C'est vraiment un gosse insupportable. Je suis bien content que tu ne le vois plus.

- Mello n'est pas comme ça, tu ne le connais pas. C'est vrai qu'il ne suit pas toujours les lois, mais bon, un tricheur sommeil dans le cœur de tous. Et Mello est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Tu ne le connais vraiment pas ! S'énerva légèrement Matt.

- Tu crois le connaître ? Il se jouait de toi Matt !

- C'est faux ! Tu ne sais rien sur lui ! Ne dis plus jamais du mal de lui !

- Ca aussi, je déteste chez lui. Tu lui portes plus d'amour qu'à moi. Je me ferais insulter, tu ne me défendrais pas de la même façon.

- Mais…toi tu es un adulte, Mello à presque mon âge…

- J'aimerais que tu n'aimes que moi !

- Tu es jaloux ? Demanda Matt, surpris et ravi à la fois.

- Jaloux ? De Mello… hum, sans doute. Je suis persuadé qu'il te veut pour toi. Après tout, tu es tellement adorable, gentil, mignon. Mentit Vick d'une voix doucereuse.

- Vick, je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, moi aussi, et n'en doute pas s'il te plaît. J'espère qu'on pourra vivre ensemble, toi et moi. Bientôt, quand tu auras dix-huit ans. Nous allons passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble Matt à compter de maintenant, tu as quinze ans, tu as le droit de sortir la nuit. On pourra se rejoindre chez moi.

- C'est vrai ? S'enthousiasma le roux.

- Bien sûr. Que dirais-tu de passer tout de suite et de passer un ou deux jours avec moi ? Bien sûr, nous deux sans travailler ! N'oublie pas les doses ! Dit Vick avant de raccrocher.

Matt regarda le combinet surpris, mais il raccrocha. Il serra Lena dans ses bras. Tout allait peut-être s'arranger finalement ?

-Désolé ma belle, je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer de suite avec toi. Je vais sortir un moment, mais on se revoit bientôt et on jouera ensemble. Promis Matt avant d'aller la mettre dans sa chambre.

Il alla ensuite prévenir Roger de ses quelques jours d'absences.

-Matt…viens près de moi, un instant.

- Oui !

Le roux s'approcha de lui, surpris.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de ton père hier… Commença le vieil homme.

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui ! Je suis un orphelin, je n'ai pas de parents ! Si ce n'est une mère qui m'a offert sa vie. Je saurais la préserver !

-Et tu parles comme ta sœur. Mais ton père ta proposer de voir ton frère. Il aimerait que tu viennes le voir, de ton plein gré.

- Justement, Roger, vous pourrez lui dire que je compte pas venir de mon plein gré. Je resterais ici jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans puis je partirais lui d'ici, et je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui !

- Je peux comprendre…après tout n'a-t-il pas essayé de te tuer ? Questionna Roger.

- Il a fait pire… Murmura le roux avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Il observa un instant le cadeau de Linda. Quand il aurait dix-huit ans, il irait le rejoindre. Ne fus qu'une ou deux avant de revenir voir Vick. Mais il viendrait le voir. Ils seraient ensemble, que ça soit aux USA ou ailleurs, il le reverrait, c'était sûr.

Il sourit et pris un sac où il fourra quelques affaires, des jeux vidéos, deux seringues et trois doses d'héroïne. Par sécurité, au cas où il devrait « travailler » il prit des préservatifs. Dès qu'il aurait seize ans, il ferait un travail. Pourquoi pas caissier comme Mello et ainsi, il n'aurait plus besoin de se prostituer pour avoir ses doses.

Matt vérifia une dernière fois qu'on ne risquait pas de trouver la cachette de l'héroïne puis il alla s'installer au bureau de Mello. Il était froid et vide, comme toujours. Il n'y avait plus une seule trace de Mello dans cet endroit. Mello était en Amérique après tout. Loin de lui… et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ne le rapprocherait pas de lui.

Plus d'odeur, plus de présence… mais au moins il était encore près de lui, dans son cœur…


	11. Chapitre 10 : Mais?

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Victor, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Mais... ?**_

Matt avait à présent quinze ans et demi. Il avait reçu son téléphone portable voilà cinq mois et il s'était arrangé pour avoir le numéro de Mello. Par manque d'argent, il n'avait pas les moyens de l'appeler. Il espérait recevoir un appel du blond et il fixait sans cesse son téléphone, quand il n'était pas avec Vick et qu'il ne s'occupait pas de Lena, bien sûr.

Il était seul, justement, hésitant à s'injecter de l'héroïne ou pas. Le manque n'était pas présent, mais il avait bel et bien l'impression que plus rien n'allait dans sa vie.

On frappa à sa porte. Il rangea rapidement les seringues et il se leva pour venir ouvrir, ayant verrouillé la porte pour qu'on ne le dérange pas. C'était Roger, face à lui. Il avait un air sérieux.

-Dimitri et Nicolas sont venus te voir. Ils ont fait des efforts pour apprendre l'anglais. Ils ne parlent pas très bien mais…

- Je ne veux pas les voir ! Ce n'est pas clair ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu iras les voir, parce que de toute manière…ton père vient de terminer les frais d'adoption…

-Que…il m'a adopté ? Je… je refuse, je veux pas aller le voir ! C'est un connard.

-Qui ? Demanda un homme avec un sacré accent russe.

- Géniteur ! Siffla Matt.

- Géniteur ?

- C'est un mot méchant pour dire « père ». Expliqua Roger.

- Je vois… Mail, viens avec moi. Ton frère nous attend. Pizza, tu aimes ?

- Oui…

Il avait mangé bon nombre de fois des pizzas avec Mello. Ils les avaient chapardé dans la cuisine alors qu'ils devaient manger dans la cantine et ils avaient fui dans leur chambre où ils avaient dégustés les mets.

Il secoua la tête. Il pensait toujours à Mello, jamais à Vick, c'était des plus étranges. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il n'osait même pas en parler à Vick de peur de se prendre des coups. Il savait très bien que son amoureux en était plus que capable.

-Viens !

- Hum…

Matt hésita à lui emboiter le pas, mais sous le regard de Roger, il s'exécuta. Avait-il le choix ? Il l'avait adopté après tout. Ils reviendraient chercher les affaires et il devrait le supporter à vie. Non, ça ne lui plaisait décidemment pas.

Il avait un plan. Il irait manger à l'œil, et s'il ne supportait pas son père, il s'enfuirait chez Vick. Roger savait ce que son père lui avait fait, il pourrait donc comprendre et Vick l'aimait, donc il l'accueillerait forcément.

Ils ne tardèrent à arriver à la Pizzeria. Nicolas l'emmena à une table où un jeune homme ressemblant trait pour trait à son père était installé. Même air, même peau un peu satinée, même yeux noirs et cheveux de même couleur.

-Bonjour Mail, je suis Dimitri. Se présenta ce dernier en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

Matt l'ignora et s'installa à une chaise. Dimitri dit quelque chose en Russe à son père avant de se rasseoir.

-Que fais-tu de ta vie, petit frère ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est Mail ou Matt, mais je ne suis pas ton frère. Je n'étais qu'un parasite pour toi il y a encore moins de deux jours.

- Que…mais…Mail, ne penses pas ça, je t'en prie. Je…

- J'ai tué maman, donc tu me détestes ? Je le sais bien ! Mais je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Je ne veux pas vous parler ! Je n'ai pas de famille ! Et pour l'adoption, tu peux aller te faire foutre. Dosvitania ! Siffla Matt avant de se lever.

Il retourna à la Wammy's et fit ses bagages. Un an et demi plus tôt, c'était Mello qui faisait ça. Mais cette fois, il n'y aurait personne pour le serrer dans ses bras. Enfin, il y aurait Vick. Mais c'était différent. Vick n'était pas Mello. Matt soupira doucement.

Il glissa la drogue dans son sac et il partit rapidement en direction de la maison de Vick. Il sonna à la porte et on ne tarda à venir lui ouvrir.

-Mon père à voulu m'adopter, mais moi je ne voulais pas être avec lui, parce que c'est un salaud ! Alors j'ai fui ! Tu veux bien de moi ici, dit ?

- Oh Matt, bien sûr, je suis heureux de voir que tu es venu jusqu'à moi ! Tu es un ange, viens rentre. Installe-toi ! Tu as de la drogue ?

- Oui, tu en veux ?

- Oui, on pourrait en prendre ensemble. Non ?

- Non… je ne suis pas en manque…Prends-en si tu veux, moi, je vais m'installer !

- Il vaudra qu'on essaie le lit ensemble. Murmura le brun en le serrant dans ses bras.

Matt sourit un peu. Il était content d'être dans ses bras, mais c'était dommage qu'il soit si porter sur les relations sexuelles. Mais s'il pouvait profiter de ses bras, de la chaleur de son corps.

-Tu me passes la drogue ? Demanda sensuellement Vick à son oreille.

- Oui !

Le roux se dégagea de son étreinte. Il prit son sac qu'il posa sur le lit de Vick. C'était un petit studio, mais il s'y sentait déjà à sa place. Il ouvrit le sac et sortit le sac carton contenant toute la drogue. Cinq doses, deux seringues.

-Tu as encore beaucoup de dose, mon cœur, tu n'en prends pas souvent ?

- Presque pas… j'ai encore plein d'argent sur un compte je pensais arrêter et…

- Continue !

- Je peux te payer tes doses ! J'ai plus besoin de…

Vick le poussa sur le lit, lui coupant le souffle et la parole. Le brun grimpa sur lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Continue !

- Tu ne veux pas me garder pour toi ? Demanda le roux de plus en plus déboussolé.

- Eux, ce n'est pas Mello, tu ne tomberas jamais amoureux de lui. Murmura Vick avant de l'embrasser.

Le roux répondit au baiser. Continuer de se prostituer ? A quoi ça rimait, puisqu'il avait l'argent, il avait largement de quoi payer ses doses à Vick et les siennes pour les quelques mois à venir.

-Vick…hum Vick…attend… pourquoi tu veux que je continue ?

-Ca te fera de l'argent en plus, et plus de dose pour si on voulait. Et comme ça, je pourrais t'acheter quelques petites choses, t'en penses quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Matt.

Il embrassa Vick et ce dernier entreprit de le déshabiller. Il savait qu'après, lorsqu'il aurait eut ce qu'il voulait, il prendrait une dose d'héroïne. Il en profiterait pour envoyer une lettre à Mello en toute discrétion.

-Matt, Matt, il faut que je te parle d'un truc. S'écria jovialement la voix de Linda.

- Oui, quoi ? Interrogea le roux, le téléphone appuyé contre son oreille alors qu'il entreprenait de faire le repas.

Vick était partit, il travaillait maintenant. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'acheter ses doses seuls, mais il continuait de se prostituer… pourquoi ? Par amour ? Il n'en savait rien. Encore des pourquoi sans réponse.

Il avait ramené le tableau que lui avait fait Linda, il l'avait posé contre le mur en attendant. Et il avait posé une lettre à côté de son plan de travail. Il savait qu'elle était de Mello et il espérait très fort que c'était de bonne nouvelle de la part de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami… ça sonnait si faux à présent.

-Near vient de partir avec une jeune femme. Elle faisait partie du FBI. Elle est super belle et elle s'appelle Hal.

- Hal tu dis ? S'étonna Matt.

Mais bien sûr, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, Mello en parlait dans une de ses lettres. Elles étaient cachées quelque part, avec sa réserve de drogue. Il devait bien régler tout ça pour que Vick n'en prenne pas trop souvent.

-Huhum, Hal. Je l'ai dessinée, je peux passer te la montrer, si tu veux ?

- Non merci. C'est inutile… ah attend deux minutes.

- Non, non je vais raccrocher. Bon anniversaire ! Cria jovialement la jeune femme avant de raccrocher.

-Hm, ça sent bon, ce que tu fais Matt, tu es un vrai cordon bleu, qui aurait put s'en douter. Sourit le brun en venant l'enlacer.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de tourner la tête et de voir le tableau.

-C'est quoi ça ?

- Un cadeau de Linda…

- C'est Mello ?

- O…Oui.

- J'y crois pas ! Je ne veux pas voir quoique ce soit qui se rapproche de lui. Siffla Vick.

Il attrapa un briquet et prit la lettre. Il y mit le feu et la jeta contre le tableau.

-Vick, ne fait pas ça. Mello est mon…

Il fut coupé par un coup de poing dans le visage. Il se figea et grogna. Il se frotta le nez et arrêta le deuxième coup qui allait s'abattre. Sans trop comprendre comment, il renversa Vick au sol. Il fallait dire qu'il avait de la force et qu'il avait pris en muscle depuis le jour om ils s'étaient avoué leur amour.

-Vick, calme-toi ! Quand comprendras-tu bon sang ? Quand comprendras-tu que je t'aime ? Mello, c'est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus. Je ne l'aime pas et je t'aime toi !

Vick se redressa et il attrapa Matt par les cheveux. Ce dernier serra les dents, il pouvait se débarrasser de lui d'un tour de main. Il l'avait récemment compris. Il avait prit des cours de self-défense avec Linda après tout.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu parles de Mello ! Ce type n'existe pas, tu comprends ? Je te ferais du mal si t'en parles encore ! Siffla Vick. Maintenant, sers le repas.

Matt baisa la tête. Pourquoi restait-il avec lui ? Il sentait que son amour descendait en flèche. Il devait à tout prix envoyer une lettre à Mello. Lui envoyer une lettre. Oui, mais pas de suite. Il servit le repas et mangea avec le brun.

Le repas fini, alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle, Vick prit de la drogue qu'il s'injecta. Matt en profita pour écrire une lettre et il l'expédia. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Deux mois plus tard.

Ca y est. Voilà, il avait sa lettre. Linda était venue la lui apporter. Peu avant qu'il n'aille travailler. Comme il était seul, il n'avait aucun problème. Il pourrait la lire, la fourré dans sa poche puis la caché dans son sac quand il serait rentré. La drogue était déjà dans sa poche. Il pourrait même la mettre sous le nez de Vick. Ça ne le dérangerait pas, puisque dès qu'il avait de la drogue, il s'en foutait bien de leur provenance.

_« Matt, _

_Je comprends parfaitement que Vick ait tout brûlé. Entre nous soi-dit, ce type est un salaud. Mais tu le sais. Je l'ai toujours dis… tu te souviens ? Mais…c'est la vérité. Crois-moi ou pas, moi je sais qu'il ne t'a jamais aimé. Tu me détesteras peut-être parce que je te dis ça mais… je veux ton bonheur, parce que je t'aime._

_Ton bonheur passe avant tout pour moi. Et tant que tu étais heureux avec lui, moi, je me taisais. Mais là, plus je lisais ta lettre et plus j'avais envie qu'il meurt. Que Kira le tue. A mes yeux, c'est un criminel, alors, il devait mourir, tout simplement. Parce que je ne supporte plus qu'il te fasse tout ce mal, puisque je t'aime._

_Je veux te savoir heureux, je ne veux pas que tu te forces à me le dire. Je veux voir un sourire sur ton visage. Cette photo que tu m'as envoyé…c'est la première fois que je te le dis mais… tu as l'air triste, ce sourire me semble si faux. Et je le vois peut-être plus que les autres. Peut-être parce que je t'aime._

_Je n'en sais pas grand-chose. J'espère que cette lettre va t'aider… j'espère que… que tout va aller mieux pour toi maintenant… n'hésite pas à me contacter. Ne m'appelle pas, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Fais comme-ci je n'existais plus…Protège-toi et n'oublie pas que je t'aime._

_Je t'aime, Mello. »_

Matt sautait intérieurement de joie. Il lisait ses « je t'aime » retrouver avec beaucoup de joie. C'était magnifique, il l'aimait. Ce Timothy Spall ne lui avait donc pas volé son Mello. « Son Mello » quel drôle de façon de penser… Mello n'appartenait qu'à lui-même et il ne l'avait jamais considérer comme sien. C'était juste… son meilleur ami.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ses sensations bizarres dans son ventre. Il avait plus que tout envie de le rejoindre maintenant. Il se rendit rapidement à la banque et fit un relever de compte. Cinq cents euros. Ce n'était pas assez, un billet vers Los Angeles devait bien coûter dans les mil cinq cents euros. Il ne savait pas quand il aurait cette somme, en supposant qu'il avait besoin de prendre de la drogue toute les semaines et qu'elle s'élevait à quarante-cinq voire cinquante euros pour un gramme. Il devait donc débourser environ cent euros le mois.

En pensant à l'argent qu'il recevait par jour, environ deux-cent cinquante à trois-cent, il y avait aussi l'argent pour le ménage. Car bien sûr, c'était à lui de payer ça. Il n'espérait pas avoir d'argent pour aller aux USA avant un moment.

Un an voire deux lui serait sans doute nécessaire. Mais il allait redoubler d'effort pour obtenir de l'argent. Il allait prendre aussi moins de drogue. N'en prenant vraiment plus que quand il serait vraiment en manque.

Voilà, tout était prêt…Il ne lui restait plus qu'à exécuter.

Ce soir-là, il ne revint que très tard. Il était presque vingt-trois heures. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement rassuré de rentrer dans ce noir-là, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Ça allait être comme ça pour tous les jours à venir, alors il s'y habituerait.

Il rentra dans la maison et alluma la lumière. Il haussa un sourcil. Il pensait que Vick s'était tout simplement endormi, mais en faite, il n'était pas là du tout. Il ferma les volets puis alla se chercher quelque chose dans le frigo. Il alluma une cigarette et tira un coup dessus. Les frais des cigarettes étaient à compter aussi. Ça c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter.

A bien y penser, il risquait d'avoir un cancer du poumon, mais il n'en avait que faire. Tant que la cigarette n'incommoderait pas Mello quand il irait aux USA. Los Angeles. Il sourit avant de voir un petit mot.

_« Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir. Dors bien »_

Matt se surprit à sourire. Il pourrait appeler Mello sans soucis. Il attrapa son jeu, pris son téléphone, le cendrier et il s'assit sur le lit. Il alluma le jeu, appela Mello et écouta les tonalités en jouant. Il avait ses lunettes enfoncées sur son nez, mais il les sentait trop courte.

-Allô, Matt ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non, j'ai justement fini de travailler. Répondit Mello d'un ton plus jovial.

- J'ai reçu ta lettre. J'économise pour venir te rejoindre ! J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

- Moi aussi, tu me manques, je t'aime.

- Je sais Mello, tu me manques aussi. J'ai hâte d'être auprès de toi.

- Mais tu retourneras toujours le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas l'argent pour un billet retour.

- Hum, c'est très tentant de te garder auprès de moi, te t'empêcher de repartir…mais je te paierais le billet de retour.

-Mello, tu n'es pas sérieux enfin !

- Si ! Je suis parfaitement sérieux, surtout quand il s'agit de toi ! Tu sais que…

- Tu m'aimes. Le coupa Matt. Oui, je le sais. Et… tu trouveras ça égoïste, mais j'adore quand tu me le dis. Eh merde je suis mort. Râla le roux.

- Que…t'es pas sérieux là ! T'es en train de me jouer en parlant. Tu pourrais m'accorder du temps rien qu'à moi voyons.

- Les vieilles habitudes ne change pas !

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Pas de la façon dont je t'aime. Soupira Mello.

- C'est vrai…Mello…si je rompais avec Vick tu ferais quoi ?

- Je ferais tout pour que la perte de celui que tu appelles « l'homme de ma vie » ne t'affecte pas. Que tu restes heureux… c'est ce qui m'importes le plus, tu sais ?

- Je le sais Mello, je le sais… je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

- Bonne nuit. I love you, my lover.

- Merci. Répondit Matt avant de chercher le sommeil.


	12. Chapitre 11: Vrais sentiments

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Victor, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Vrais sentiments.**_

Matt était à l'aube de ses dix-huit ans. Il aidait Linda à faire ses bagages dans la Wammy's House. C'était elle-même qui lui avait demandé son aide. Elle était passé chez Vick, l'avait à peine regardé et lui avait demandé son aide. Elle parlait avec lui depuis un petit moment maintenant. Elle lui parlait plus exactement de Near et des sentiments qu'il semblait avoir pour Mello.

Et aujourd'hui, comme depuis bientôt un an et demi. Dès qu'on lui parlait de sentiments qu'on pouvait avoir à l'égard de Mello, il se sentait jaloux sans pouvoir expliqué pourquoi. Il était bel et bien amoureux de Vick, non ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment plus ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il pensait tout le temps à Mello, il rêvait de lui. Et ses rêves pouvaient être chaste ou tout du contraire. Mais il faisait abstraction de tout cela.

-…Je sais qu'il avait une photo de lui et…

- Linda, on peut parler d'autre chose que Near qui aime mo…Mello pardon.

- « Ton » Mello, c'est ce que tu allais dire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Hum…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Non ! J'aime Vick ! V.I.C.K. Vick ! Personne d'autre.

- Matt… Viens assied-toi à côté de moi. Dit la jeune femme en s'installant sur son lit.

Le roux boucla la valise puis prit place à son côté. Elle lui prit les mains et les serra entre les siennes. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Réfléchis un peu… tu es morne depuis qu'il est partit.

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux en place.

-Tu joues tout le temps aux jeux qu'il t'a offerts. Tu me parles tout le temps de lui. Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche. Ton petit ami c'est Vick ? Mais tu te plains de sa présence. Expliqua doucement la jeune femme.

- Mais je…

- Matt, tu aimes Mello ! Regarde en face ce qui t'arrive. Dès que tu peux, tu attrapes ton portable et tu appelle Mello. Tu lui envoies des lettres, tu me demandes de prendre les tiennes pour être sûr que Vick ne les brûle pas. Il est toujours jaloux de Mello…tu ne comprends donc pas ? Matt…

- Linda ! Attends ! Je…c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te faisait quand il te disait je t'aime ?

- Je… j'étais heureux, ça me plaisait, je me sentais plus heureux que jamais en faite. J'avais envie qui me le redise, encore et encore. Quand il l'écrivait, je relisais ses trois mots des dizaines de fois. Ça me réchauffait de l'intérieur, c'était comme…_prendre une dose d'héroïne, en cent fois mieux._

- Comme ?

- Je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas comparable. Mentit Matt.

- Mais tu vois, c'est de l'amour Matt. Souffla doucement la jeune femme.

- De l'amour…

Matt baissa la tête. C'était bien vrai finalement. Il suffisait de réfléchir un peu, son cœur qui sautait dans la poitrine. Ses « je t'aime » qu'il n'arrivait plus à lui dire parce qu'il avait peur que Mello le prenne mal.

Et puis, c'était logique aussi qu'il ne pouvait plus aimer Vick. Sa présence l'ennuyait. Il en avait marre de le voir. Quand il rentrait il poussait un soupir et se disait « Et merde le voilà » il le voyait de plus en plus comme un parasite qui l'utilisait pour avoir de l'argent et des doses.

-Tu as raison… je… j'ai envie d'aller le voir et de lui dire que je l'aime. Je veux le serrer contre moi et je veux le rendre heureux. Mais ce n'est plus la même chose que quand nous étions plus jeune. On m'avait dit que l'amour à distance c'était impossible, pourtant c'est en l'ayant loin de moi que je suis tombé amoureux. Souffla le roux.

- Je pense que tu l'aimais bien avant, mais que le manque t'a révélé tes vrais sentiments. Va le rejoindre Matt. Je sais que t'en crèves d'envie !

- Tu…tu as raison ! Je vais aller chercher mes affaires, je vais partir en Amérique. Le rejoindre. Je sais où il est, je connais son adresse. Dit Matt en se levant d'un bond.

- Tiens. Dit la jeune femme en inscrivant rapidement son adresse sur un papier qu'elle lui donna.

Le jeune homme lui embrassa la joue et lui sourit doucement.

-Ca ira pour tes valises ?

- Hum ? Oui bien sûr, j'ai presque terminé de toute façon. Tu es un amour Matt, n'oublie pas de m'écrire, même là-bas. Et va donc faire tes adieux à Lena. Elle sera triste de ne plus te voir.

Matt hocha la tête. Il lui fit un petit sourire. Il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la chambre de Lena. Elle avait cinq ans maintenant. Matt sortit de sa poche un gameboy advance avec un de ses jeux préférés, certes pas un que Mello lui avait offert.

-Ma chérie, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

- Oh pourquoi papa ?

Elle l'appelait toujours comme ça. « Papa ». Matt ignorait totalement pourquoi, mais ça lui plaisir tellement qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. Il la souleva du sol et la câlina un instant avant de lui donner la console. Il s'en achèterait une autre quand il se trouverait un bon travail.

-Je vais partir aux USA…

- Oh… sans moi ?

- Oui, je suis désolé chérie.

- Tu viendras me rechercher ? Questionna la petite d'une mine triste.

- Oui, je te le promets. Quand je serais installé, quand j'aurais une bonne situation, quand j'aurais retrouvé la personne que je vais chercher là-bas et qu'elle aura terminé ce qu'elle doit faire là-bas… que l'on revienne en Angleterre ou pas, je t'adopterais Lena, et on vivra ensemble. Tu seras heureuse avec lui, j'en suis persuadé.

- Papa, tu parles beaucoup. Rigola la petite avant de prendre un air sérieux qui la rendait adorable. J'attendrais.

- Merci ma chérie. Dit Matt avant d'embrasser son front et de la poser au sol.

- Papa, tu viens me voir avant de partir ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et tu m'écriras ? Tu me montreras ta petite amie ? Hein, papa ? Je suis une grande fille, je sais lire maintenant.

- Bien sûr, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je t'enverrais une photo, si « elle » veut bien ! Sourit le roux en lui faisant un dernier câlin.

- Reviens bientôt papa.

- Bientôt Lena. Promis. Sourit Matt avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il ouvrit la porte et se rendit jusqu'à Vick, installer sur le lit, regardant la télévision. Matt s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur le lit. Vick l'attira à lui et l'embrassa férocement.

Ce baiser leva un voile sur ses pensées. Linda avait vu juste dès le début. Si avant il supportait ses violences et en arrivait presque à les apprécier, là, elle l'insupportait. Il ne savait pas être doux ?

Matt sépara leur lèvres, le brun le regarda, surpris. D'habitude, même s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il gardait leurs lèvres jointes bien plus longtemps.

-Je vais aux USA.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, c'est tout. J'y vais, parce que je l'ai décidé et tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus de toute façon !

- Tu vas rejoindre Mello, c'est ça ? Siffla Vick en le renversant sur le lit.

Le roux se tendit. Il sentait mal ce qui allait arriver.

-Non. Mentit Matt.

- Tant mieux… Quand reviendras-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas… probablement jamais !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Vick en passant ses ongles contre sa joue, comme s'il désirait le griffer.

- De nouveau…parce que !

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Oui…

- Donc tu pars…c'est logique. Tu me laisses la drogue ?

- Si tu me laisses partir !

- Bien sûr…M'accorderais-tu de faire une dernière fois l'amour avec toi…

- Si tu veux… Murmura Matt.

Le brun sourit et passa ses mains sous son pull. Il le releva et ne pensa même pas à lui capturer les lèvres. Ce n'était pas pour déranger Matt. Il attrapa le cendrier sur la table de chevet, ainsi que le briquet et il s'alluma une cigarette. Que Vick s'amuse ses pensées étaient ailleurs, chez un certain blond.

Pour une fois qu'il réalisait pourquoi il venait dans toutes ses pensées, rêves et fantasme éveillé.

-Tu comptes vraiment fumé ? Interrogea Vick, pas très content.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ca me calmera ! Dit le roux en tirant sur la cigarette.

Vick serra les dents mais ôta le pull de Matt qu'il envoya au sol avant de lui grimper sur le bassin. Matt serra un peu les dents, c'est qu'il était lourd. Vick lui prit la cigarette des mains et tira un coup dessus avant de lui rendre.

Il souffla la fumée avant de le redresser avant de se déshabillé. Matt grogna et posa la cigarette dans le cendrier. Il savait bien ce que voulait Vick. Ce qu'il l'avait jadis forcé à faire sous prétexte que ça l'aiderait dans son travail était quelque chose qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Plus dégoûté que jamais face à celui qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir de la même façon, il prit son sexe en bouche. Il se souvenait encore que la première fois ça avait été avec un parfait inconnu. Mais aujourd'hui, connaissait-il vraiment Vick.

Il s'en foutait bien qu'il ne l'aime plus tant qu'il pouvait faire l'amour avec lui une dernière fois et qu'il lui laissait de la drogue. Équivalent à un sacré paquet. Mais puisque Vick prenait des doses presque tout les jours, ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

Matt continuait de faire des va-et-vient avec sa bouche sur son sexe durcissant dans sa douche et des haut-le-cœur le prenaient à mesure qu'il réalisait tout ce que lui avait dit Mello. Il n'avait jamais dit « je t'aime ». Il ne lui avait jamais demandé pour le droguer. Certes, c'était lui qui avait fumé de son propre chef mais…

Il l'avait forcé à se prostituer. Depuis le début, pouvait-il l'aimer. Son amour dégringolait en flèche jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte… ce n'était pas de l'amour, loin de là. C'était de la dépendance, comme il ignorait comment agir, il suivait les indications d'un plus doué que lui.

Matt sentit que le brun posa sa main sur sa tête. Le forçant à le sucer plus profondément. Plus pour ne pas étouffer que par envie, le roux s'exécuta. La main l'empêcha de remonter sa tête, lorsque Vick atteint le point culminant de son plaisir.

Ecœuré, le roux fut bien obligé d'avaler. Un frisson le parcourut suite à ce liquide amer dont il sentait encore le goût sur son palais. Est-ce qu'on faisait ça quand on aimait ? Non… Il se retint de le mordre parce qu'il savait que Vick le frapperait s'il le faisait.

Le brun bougea sa main et Matt redressa la tête. Il attrapa la cigarette et fuma un long moment pour faire passer le goût qui restait dans sa bouche, en vain. Il reposa la cigarette et s'allongea à nouveau.

Rapidement, Vick lui ôta son pantalon. Il sourit un court instant. Matt voulu lui demander « quoi » mais il s'en doutait. Depuis le début, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire de lui. C'était lui qui lui avait fait l'amour en premier, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à se servir de son corps. Lui encore qui lui avait dit qu'il devait se musclé pour attirer les jeunes femmes. Lui qui l'avait manipulé depuis le début.

Mais pourquoi donc n'avait-il jamais écouté Mello. Mello était brillant, il savait toujours ce qu'il disait, ses conclusions étaient toujours exacte. Pour lui, le vrai successeur de L, c'était lui et pas Near. Quand bien même il appréciait son cadet également, son amour n'avait de pareil à celui qu'il portait à Mello. Dire qu'il avait cru qu'il n'était que son meilleur ami.

Il devait le rejoindre. Il grogna et se redressa. Il attrapa un préservatif, puis glissa sa main sur la verge de son aîné. Il ne tarda à faire des mouvements de va et vient.

-Wa Matt…tu…

- Je sais ! Répondit le roux tout simplement.

Après tout, ce qu'il lui avait appris se relevait utile, ailleurs que dans le milieu du travail. Bien qu'il considérait ce qui se passait comme une corvée, comme depuis un an d'ailleurs. Il couchait avec lui pour lui faire plaisir et non par envie comme il lui faisait croire.

S'il retrouvait Mello, est-ce qu'il aurait envie de lui faire l'amour ? Oui sans aucune doute, dans les positions qui lui plairait, de la façon qu'il préférerait, avec le rôle qui lui faisait envie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne pensa pas à regarder s'il pouvait mettre le préservatif à son amant ou pas. C'est sa main sur la sienne qui lui signifia.

Il ôta alors sa propre main, lui mit le préservatif et se recoucha encore une fois. Il écarta légèrement les jambes et attrapa sa cigarette sur laquelle il tira encore un coup avant de l'écraser.

Il attrapa le paquet et fixa le fond. Dernière cigarette. Derniers instants avec cet abruti de Vick. Il allait rejoindre Mello, bientôt. Il le prendrait dans ses bras, le serrerait tendrement contre lui et murmurerait à son oreille « je t'aime ».

Il sourit légèrement et il alluma la cigarette. Il tira un coup dessus mais s'étouffa avec la fumée de cigarette en sentant une intrusion douloureuse. Il toussa et envoya un regard meurtrier à Vick.

-Putain, tu pourrais au moins prévenir ! Siffla le roux.

- J'avais pas envie d'attendre ! Annonça le brun en tirant sur ses cheveux rouges, tirant une grimace à leur propriétaire.

Il bougeait déjà en lui. Après tout, il avait connu pire, des hommes plus violant. Après tout, il n'avait pas que des clients gentils. Lui au moins, quand il s'occupait d'une demoiselle, il essayait d'être le plus doux possible. Il ne concevait pas l'acte sexuel comme quelque chose qu'on devait imposer, mais juste un geste tendre. Quelque chose qui était censé partagé des sentiments et il se rendait compte que ça n'avait jamais été le cas.

Il se demandait si Mello avait fait l'amour ou il l'avait attendu ? Est-ce qu'il avait couché avec ce Timothy Spall. Il ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ça de toute façon. Son bonheur, c'était tout ce qui le rendait lui-même heureux.

Matt redescendit sur terre en sentant des mouvements plus violent. Plus que d'habitude, il n'y allait vraiment pas mollo. Comme de rare fois, il sentait un liquide couler le long de son anus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à supporter. Il comptait rester dans le silence le plus totale. Mais cela semblait déranger Vick qui aimait bien avoir les gens soumis à lui.

Il savait parfaitement où trouver la zone la plus érogène de l'anatomie de son cadet et il alla justement y buter. Lui tirant des gémissements exquis. Preuve de sa domination sur lui, qu'il pourrait toujours avoir ce qu'il désirait de lui.

Matt gémissait de plus en plus fort, serrant les draps entre ses doigts. Il sentit une main sur son sexe dressé. Une main qui bougeait. Ainsi, pour une fois depuis peut-être leur première, Vick désirait vraiment qu'il jouisse. Mais Matt avait la conviction que ce n'était pas par amour.

Loin de là son idée. Il se disait qu'il espérait peut-être garder son petit chien auprès de lui. Vick l'embrassa et Matt le mordit. Faisant passer ça pour un manque de contrôle de ses gémissements, il n'eut pas de coup, mais le goût acre du sang glissant dans sa bouche le dégoûtait. Lui donnait la nausée.

Il dut séparer leur lèvres et s'essuya la bouche, gémissent toujours. Il essayait de garder les pieds sur terre. Il n'avait pas envie de lui donner le plaisir de jouir alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour, enfin ce n'était pas le terme exacte. Il préférait encore que son sexe reste gonflé et douloureux plutôt que ça.

Mais son esprit, obnubilé par Mello lui joua des tours. À l'instant où Vick se pencha un peu sur lui, lui relevant la jambe, il eut comme l'impression de voir Mello. Il eut du mal à déglutir et se mit à gémir de plus belle. Oui, il voulait être avec Mello en ce moment même. Il préférerait de loin que lui, lui fasse l'amour.

Son plaisir, sous les pérégrinations incessantes de son partenaire, arriva à son paroxysme. Il serra les lèvres et tâcha de garder son self-control. Ne pas jouir, il ne voulait pas.

Mais un coup de boutoir de plus eut raison de lui. Il serra les draps entre ses doigts en criant le nom de Mello. Plus que surpris le brun jouit quand même. Mais il se retira rapidement du roux et lui abattit son poing dans la figure.

Matt réalisait encore mal qu'il venait d'avoir l'orgasme en criant le nom de son meilleur ami…non, l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait donc du mal à comprendre ce que lui fallait ce coup. Mais lorsque l'information arriva au cerveau, il se leva d'un bon. Il attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement.

Mais il dut quand même essuyé deux trois coups. Matt savait à quel genre de colère il devait s'attendre de la part de Vick. Et il préférait encore laisser toutes ses affaires à cet abruti et s'enfuir en courant. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, le brun l'attrapa et le colla au sol.

Une myriade de coup s'abattit sur le visage et le corps de Matt. Il n'essaya même pas de compter le temps que dura ce moment au combien exécrable. Mais quand Vick le relâcha, il avait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il se redressa et cracha du sang. Il se leva et s'éloigna du brun de quelques pas.

Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder comment il allait qu'il s'enfuit. Il plongea la main dans ses poches. Il avait son portable et son portefeuille. Il tira ce dernier et attrapa un petit papier avec une adresse. Celle de Linda. Il lut l'adresse puis serra le papier dans sa poche. Il courut jusqu'à la maison. Mais s'arrêta sur le chemin pour se regarder dans une vitre.

Il commençait déjà à avoir des ecchymoses sur le corps et il sentait son slip coller à sa peau par le sang qui avait coagulé. Il espérait que Linda avait une trousse de maquillage sur elle et pourrait lui permettre de camouflé un peu ça. Si Mello le voyait débarquer comme ça…

Il secoua la tête et se remit à courir en direction de la maison de son amie. Il sonna à la porte et on ne tarda à ouvrir. Mais Linda poussa en cri en cachant sa bouche derrière ses mains.

-Ma…Matt, regarde-toi…

- Je sais… Je vais t'expliquer.

Alors que la jeune femme, qui prévoyait d'être maquilleuse comme emploi et artiste sur le côté, préparait de quoi camoufler les ecchymoses de son ami, ce dernier lui expliquait toute l'histoire.

-Hum… moi, je n'ai jamais apprécié Vick. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu avais put tomber amoureux de lui et tout ça… Expliqua la jeune femme en terminant sa préparation.

Matt soupira et consentit à lui raconter toute l'histoire tandis qu'elle le soignait puis appliquait le fond de teint sur son visage. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, il se leva et alla devant la glace. Mis à part une estafilade, il semblait ne pas avoir été frapper par Vick.

De toute façon, il savait bien que Mello verrait son visage roué de coup. Mais le plus tard serait le mieux. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal dès qu'il le retrouvait.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant… tes vêtements aussi. Dit Linda en se levant.

Elle s'étira puis sortit de son tiroir une enveloppe.

-Je suppose que tu as laissé les lettres de Mello là-bas, dans ton sac. Tu as besoin de son adresse.

Elle déchira une partie de l'enveloppe et lui tendit une adresse. Matt pris le bout de papier dans sa main. Il serra très fort la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui baissa la joue. Il lui fit un signe de main, lui promit qu'il lui écrirait puis se rendit à la Wammy's pour dire au revoir à Lena, comme promis.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle refusa de le lâcher. Elle était accrochée à sa jambe et même avec l'aide de Roger et un autre garçon de l'orphelinat, pas moyen de la faire lâcher.

-Lena voyons ! S'énerva Roger qui n'aimait vraiment pas les enfants, le comble pour un directeur d'orphelinat.

-Papa, reste, pitié ! Emmène-moi avec toi ! Pleura la gamine.

- Je ne peux pas Lena ! Si tu me suis, tu seras malheureuse.

- Me laisse pas ! Continua-t-elle en s'accrochant de plus en plus fort à son pantalon.

- Lena ! Lâche-moi ! Dit le roux assez durement.

La petite renifla mais consentit à le lâcher. Elle s'essuya les yeux et les leva vers Matt.

-Je viendrais te voir deux fois par an. A ton anniversaire, en Juillet et à Noël, en décembre. D'accord ?

- D'accord… mais m'oublie pas, d'accord ?

- Lena… tu ressembles à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Et comme elle, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Tu vois, même après quatre ans, je lui suis toujours autant dévoué. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur. Assura Matt en la serrant contre lui.

Il la relâcha cependant assez tôt et se rendit à l'aéroport le plus proche.


	13. Epilogue

_**Ewige Blumen.**_

_**Pensée sous la cendre.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, prostitution, hurt, confort.

Couple : MattXOC

Disclaimers : Mis à part Victor, Nicolas, Mattea, Anastasia et Dimitri, tous les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.

* * *

_**Epilogue.**_

L'avion se posa à Los Angeles. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Matt n'avait rien prévu. Il avait juste un bout de papier en main, son portefeuille et son portable. Il allait le voir, il le trouverait. Quitte à marcher sous la drache pendant des heures.

Quand les portes de l'avion s'ouvrirent, il se leva et quitta l'appareil. Il se dépêcha de retrouver Mello sous cette pluie diluvienne, mais pas moyen de trouver l'avenue où il habitait. Frigorifié, il rentra un instant dans une petite boutique. Il s'acheta un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Il prit aussi des bonbons. Ayant faim. Il ressortit sans avoir demandé d'indication.

Il avala les biscuits en cherchant l'avenue où habitait l'homme de sa vie. Oui… c'était lui depuis le début. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais après tout, les hommes n'étaient pas doué pour voir le bonheur qui était juste sous leur nez.

Il tourna encore en rond pendant trois heures. Il se faisait de plus en plus tard. Mello devrait sans doute dormir à cette heure-ci, ne le dérangerait-il pas ? Il était bien minuit. Non, il ne devait pas se décourager. Il le trouverait et Mello serait heureux de le voir.

Il marcha encore, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, ces dernières lui donnant la sensation qu'il faisait plus chaud qu'il n'y paraissait. Son téléphone sonna. Il le décrocha. Aie, il avait oublié de regarder qui c'était, pourvu que ça ne soit pas Vick.

-Allô, Matt ? Je ne te réveille pas ? Questionna une voix qu'il affectionnait tant.

Il devait se taire, pour lui faire la surprise de sa venue.

-Non, je ne dormais pas.

- Encore des insomnies. Ce n'est pas le manque d'héroïne qui fait ça…si ?

- Un peu. Mais je n'ai plus de dose.

- Ah, j'ai peut-être trouvé le moyen de t'en procurer facilement. Mais tu sais, tu devrais vraiment arrêter. Va dans un centre de désintoxe, s'il te plaît.

- Mello… tu te rends compte que ma vie est…

- Oh Matt ! Ne me sors pas que ta vie est pitoyable. Cette petite Lena dont tu me parlais tout le temps, ce n'était pas magnifique de passer du temps avec elle ? Et tout le temps que tu passes avec Vick. Drogue-toi aux instants de bonheur ! Ca au moins c'est légal et ça ne te fera pas de mal !

- J'ai rompu avec Vick, c'est un enfoiré… enfin rompu… je crois. Ce n'est pas vraiment précis.

Matt se regarda dans une vitre. Il avait de nouveau les ecchymoses visible, la pluie avait fait se dilué le maquillage.

-Si on a rompu… je raccroche Mello, je te rappelle demain. Mentit Matt avant de couper la conversation.

Il ne comptait pas le rappeler demain, il comptait dormir avec lui, et vivre le reste de sa vie avec lui. Il continua de marcher dans les rues de Los Angeles.

L'y voilà. Enfin, il était frigorifié à cause de cette pluie. Il tremblait sur place, mais c'était cette maison là. C'était bien de cette adresse qu'il avait reçu toutes ses lettres. Il sonna. Il espérait que Mello vienne lui ouvrir.

Il se demandait toujours à quoi il ressemblait. Les années l'avait-il changé ? Il voulait voir son sourire et lui exposé ses peines aussi, il pourrait se le permettre maintenant qu'ils seraient face à face. Il avait à peine dix-huit ans qu'il venait se réfugier chez lui. Dix-huit ans et déjà sans le sous, quoique, il serait toujours ce qu'il pourrait faire. Ce que Vick lui avait appris à faire pendant cinq ans…Même si Mello ne le tolérerait jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Mello ou ce Timothy ? Il espérait que ça soit Mello. Il se sentit rougir. Voilà, il voyait la personne, mais elle était en serviette autour des hanches, la peau encore mouillée, perlant de lumière dut aux lampadaires.

Mais cette peau satinée, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était lui…Il redressa la tête, l'eau coula de ses cheveux humides. Et entre les mèches rousses, il put voir son beau visage. Il y avait la surprise dessus, mais il n'avait absolument pas changé, quoique… il avait pris en beauté. Quatre ans… maintenant, ça lui semblait une éternité.

-Mello…

Il remarqua seulement le fusil, pointé sur sa tempe. Il sourit et lui prit le revolver des mains. Le blond sembla retomber sur terre et il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et se jeta dans les bras de Matt qui le rattrapa sans difficulté.

-Désolé de débarquer comme ça…Murmura le roux en serrant son corps qui semblait toujours aussi frêle dans ses bras.

* * *

Merci à tous les lecteurs de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin de la fic. Un merci plus spécial à Bernie Calling, Arnofool, PoisonXMellow, mlj, grrrroumf, MikageKun, Ae Tae, Shimizu et Le Rossignol Gris pour vos rewiews qui m'ont fait plaisir et motiver pour la suite.

Je devrais bientôt poster « Percer la neige » d'ici deux semaines environs.

Gros Kisu à tous \o/


End file.
